My Summer Vacation at Band Camp
by rukenshin9
Summary: Sango goes to band camp for the summer and all she's expecting is the usual. Sticking to her schedule her teacher have for her at band camp and meeting new friends. This new guy she never seen before catches her eye and spark flies between them.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to go ahead and start on a story about Sango and Miroku before I forget what it's about. I don't like giving my chapters a title. I hope you guys like this one as much as my other story.

**Chapter 1**

"Where's that journal of mine?" Sango was looking all over her room for her journal. "MOM, HAVE YOU SEEN MY JOURNAL." She shouted as she went to her bedroom doorway.

"THE LAST TIME I SAW IT WAS WHEN YOU WAS IN THE BACK YARD WRITING IN IT YESTERDAY." Her mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my, I hope nothing happened to it." She thought to herself as she was running down the stairs.

When she was standing on the patio to see where she left it, she saw the dogs fighting over something. She went over to see what it was. Her eyes got big and heart stop jumping for a minute there. "MY JOURNAL," She grabs as much of the journal that was left to be grab and she started tugging. "GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL YOU BEASTS." She shouted. She pulled as hard as she could and she fell on her butt hard. She looked at her hand and all she had left in her hand was a page from her journal. She looked at the dogs and they were eating away at the rest of the journal. She let out a horrid loud blood screaming scream. She set off some car alarm, she hurt people ears so bad that they covered them up, and she broke just about everything that was made out of glass.

Her mom came running outside when she stop screaming. "What's wrong?"

"THOSE BEASTS MY BROTHER CALL DOGS ATE MY JOURNAL." She shouted with fire in her eyes.

"That's the problem. I thought it was something serious and you nearly scared me half to death."

"It is serious. Kagome gave me that journal as a token of our friendship. I'm going to kill them."

Her mom ran and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No, don't kill your brother's dogs. I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and buy you another one."

"But it's not the same." She said pouting.

"I know honey, but go upstairs and finish getting ready for school."

"Yes ma'am." She turned around and went into the house. As she was going through the back door, her brother was going outside brushing his damp hair.

"Mom, what happed? I heard a loud noise and I could hear it over my music."

"Your dogs got to your sister's journal and she's really mad. She was going to kill them and she meant it this time." She turned around and looked at her son. "Didn't I tell you Inuyasha to keep your dogs tied up?"

"Yes ma'am, but I wanted them to run around and stretch out their legs. If she kills my dogs, I'll kill that rabbit of hers."

"There won't be any killings of animals around here. Now help me pick up the mess your dogs made and you tie them back up when we get through."

They did just that and when they got through; they went back into the house to clean up. Once everyone was ready, they ate breakfast and then they left. Mrs. Uzumaki took her kids to school and then she went to school herself. Sango saw her friends sitting at thier table waiting for her. Her friends are Kagame (A/N: her best friend since pre-school.), Rin, Kikyou, Ayame, Kaede, Kiara, and Shippo (A/N: Shippo is a girl in this story). She sat down between Kagome and Kiara. They started studying for their first class before the bell the rings.

When Kagome was on her second page of her study guide, she noticed her friend wasn't writing in her journal. "Why aren't you writing in your journal?"

She singed. "My brother's dogs ate it up." She said with sadness in her voice. "I let out this loud scream that could've been heard all over Tokyo."

"That was you?"

"Yes."

Her other friends were surprised it was her too, but they didn't show it because they were caught up in studying.

"I would buy you another journal, but I don't have any money right now and I don't know when I'll bet more money. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. My mom is going to take me to the mall after school to buy another one. I'm going to look for one that looks just like it, but it won't be the same though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Kagome gave her friend a hug to make her feel better.

"Why aren't you studying?"

"Yeah," Kaede said in agreement.

"Because I had studied last night and that's all the studying I need. I always get an A in math, and that's all the studying I need."

"I think that our teacher is the only teacher in school who is giving his class a test the day before we get out of school." Kikyou said as she was flipping a pape of her study guide.

"Yeah, he should give us a party like all of the other teachers is doing." Kiara said as she was getting a drink out of her backpack. "He said that if everyone passes he'll think about giving us a party."

"He just said that so that we would study for the test and there's no party." Ayame said as she was putting a carrot in her mouth."

"Don't you two have something to say?" Kaede asked as she looked over at Rin and Shippo.

Rin looked over to where Kaede was. "No we don't." Then she looked back down and started back studying.

"Yeah," then Shippo looked back down at her study guide and said, "We're busy studying."

"Okay. Sango can you help me with this page?"

"Sure." She got up from her spot and went to where Kaede was sitting. "Will you scoot over Kikyou?"

"Sure, scoot over Kiara."

"Okay."

They made room for Sango and she sat down. They sat there studying while they wait for the bell to ring and Sango helped whoever needed it.

Mean while

Inyasha and his friends looked at the girls every now and then while they talked about that scream his sister made that morning. Bankotsu looked at Kaede before he turned around. "Man she's so beautiful." He thought to himself. "Inuyasha have you talked to Kagome about convincing her friends going out with us?"

"Yes I have."

When Hakkaku caught the tennis ball he was tossing up in the air he looked at Inuyasha. "So what did she say?"

"She talked it over with them when Sango wasn't around and they all agreed not to go with any of you until Sango gets a boyfriend."

Naraku spit out his milk because he was shocked. "What. Why? You're going with Kagome and Sango never likes the guys who we try to hook her up with."

"They don't want Sango to be the only one in the group that doesn't have a boyfriend. I'm going out with Kagome because Sango helped us hook up, but we don't do stuff together. The only time we're going to do stuff together when it's just me and her is when Sango have a boyfriend. You guys aren't the only ones who're suffering. I guess we're gonna have to find a guy who don't go to this school, but who go to that private school."

"I'm not worrying about it." Sesshomaru said as he was finishing eating his breakfast. "The only one I want is Rin, but she only likes me as a friend and nothing more. We've been friends since first grade and I don't want to jeopardize that. So I keep my feelings to myself and just be her friend and I got use to it."

"You don't mind being her friend man?" Souta asked as he was throwing away his breakfast.

"No I don't. I'll do anything she say, want, and make her happy."

"Did everyone bring what they were suppose to bring for the party in Mr. Inuke's class?" Kohaku asked as he was looking at all of his friends.

"Yes," they said in unison except for Hakkaku.

"Which reminds me; will you guys come with me to my car and help me with all of the soda in my car? He gave me permission to pick who I want to help me out and he won't count us absent."

They agreed and they picked up their belongings and went to help out their friends. As they were passing the girls, the bell had ringed. The girls were scrambling about to collect their things. They ran inside the building as they avoid bumping into the other students. The guys went about their business.

I would write more, but I'm so tired. I'm stiff sitting here all day at the computer writing this chapter and the other chapter for my other story. I have to email a friend my other story and then I'm going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Bombido's (A/N: He's an American from Africa, but originally from Georgia) Class

The girl's teacher was running late for class. When the teacher is running late, the Vice Principal Mrs. Kougra (A/N: she like for people to call her that and not by her last name) always take over until he shows up. She had them to study for their test right when the morning announcements were through. She sat down on his desktop while she watched his students. "If they only knew what their teacher really have in store for them." She thought. "If any of you want a study partner to study with, let me advice you right now to get with one, because when I say time that means you've picked a partner. Now go and find a partner." She looked at her watch while they scrambled and talked about to find a partner. "Now," she said as she looked up and everyone had found them a partner. "Now start studying."

Their teacher walked in 10 minutes later with a briefcase in his left hand and a bundle of paper in his other. "Thank you Mrs. Kougra for taking over my class and I'll take it from here."

"Your welcome and behave students." She gave the teacher a nod of the head as she was leaving out of the door and he was right behind her to shut the door.

"Now I want everyone to stop studying and a put the desk back in a neat straight row." They did what they were told to do, as he was gathering up their test in his hands. When he turned around everyone was sitting in their signed seat and facing him with pencil in their hand. He started to pass out the test. "Now I want you to take a test a pass the other one back and if there are any ones that are left, pass them back to the front of the row and I'll take them."

There weren't any test left to be passed back to the front row. "That's a first." He thought to himself. He stood back in front of his desk and faced the class. "Now open your test." They did just that and some of them broke their pencil, but had an extra one. "I want all of you to do what the test says. I'll read it aloud while you read it along with me." He cleared his throat and he started to read the directions. "Take every thing off your desk so that there's nothing there." He looked up at the class and they did that and he started to read the second and last direction. "Start laughing and party." He closed his test booklet and went to the door. Kaede raised her hand looking confused just like the rest of the class. "Yes Kaede?"

"Um…sir… we don't get it. How are we going to party and take a test? We're…"

"Forget the test." Kikyou said interrupting her. "We're not even prepared to party because you didn't tell us that there was going to be one, so we didn't bring anything."

"I don't know Kaede. I want you to figure it out. And as for you Kikyou, I know I didn't tell you guys that there was a party today, because it was a joke."

"Huh," the class said in unison.

Ayame stood up and looked at all of her classmates with puzzled looks on their faces ans well and then at her teacher. "What was a joke?"

"The test was a joke. I was just playing around with you guys. You know I like to play jokes on you guys. This is my joke of the century. I didn't know that ya'll was going to take this one so seriously." He started to laugh.

"But it seem like you was for real this time."

He opened the door and Mrs. Kogura and Mr. Awuza came in pushing carts with snacks, drinks, and decorations on it. They were laughing at them as hard as the teacher was. The teacher was laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach and tears were coming out of his eyes. Mr. Awuza closed the door for him while he recovered at his desk. When the students saw that he was just playing, they started laughing themselves because it was a relief off their shoulders and they couldn't believe they feel for his joke of the century.

After they stop laughing and got that joke he played on them out of the way, the students started helping the Vice Principals put up the decorations so that they could get the party started.

In Mr. Inuke's Class

The teacher was standing by the double doors as he looked at the other gym teachers watching their class just like him, while they waited for Inuyasha and his crew.

Inuyasha tapped his teacher on the shoulder. "We're here teach."

"Bout time, now where's the sodas?"

"Bankotsu and Naraku came in with a cart with the sodas on them. "Right here," they said in unison. Bankotsu was pulling while Naraku was pushing.

"Okay. How you youngsters say it these days. Let's …"

Hakkaku rushed in front of them as he interrupted the teacher with his arms spread out and shouted, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED."

Everybody looked at him. He looked at every body and then at his teacher. He smiled at him with a nervous smile and walked back behind of crew with his head hanging to get the spot light off of him.

"Like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, let's get this party started."

Everybody started moving about now that the sodas were there.

Inuyasha looked back at his crew. "How do you think the girls are doing?"

"Don't know. How do you think it was going if you had a test to do on the day before the last day of school?" Sota asked as he was taking a bottle of soda over to the table.

"Yeah, they're doing worse than everyone else."

Kohaku put a hand on Inuyasha shoulder. "I don't know about that. I saw their teacher had he had a big grin on his face. From the way he was looking, it seems like he have something up his sleeve."

"Anywayz, let's go party before all of the food is taken." Inuyasha said as he was getting ready to walk over to the table and fix himself something to eat.

After School

Mrs. Uzumaki saw her daughter standing by the road on the sidewalk looking for her. She beeped her horn. Sango looked up from her thoughts to see where it was coming from and she saw her mom waving at her. She walked out into the traffic to get to where her mom was. "It's a good thing she parked to the back. Now we don't have to wait till all of this traffic clear up to leave." She thought to herself as she hoped into the SUV.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He said that he's going to get a ride with one of his boys. So it's just you and me."

Mrs. Uzumaki backed back before someone pulled up and pulled off.

At the Mall

Sango found the journal that looked exactly like the one Kagome had bought for her. It had all kinds of different rabbits on the front cover and the pages were black on the inside. She met up with her mom on another aisle. "I found it mom."

"Kay, now let's go pay for it and then we're going to another store to shop for some stuff for you to take with you.

They went and paid for the journal and left walking out into the crowd.

"Is there anything you need that you don't already have?"

"I need a CD player."

"You already have a CD player sitting on your dresser at home."

"Not that kind of CD player mom. The one you toke in your hand with earphones and you can walk around with it."

"Oh. Is that all what you need."

"No, I need that, a bathing suit, a sleeping bag."

"What happened to your sleeping bag that your dad and I brought you last year?"

"I let Rin borrowed it. She and her family are going hiking this year for the summer." Sango put up her hands when she looked at her mom. "Before you say anything, I let her borrowed it before my teacher at the camp sent me the list of what I need to bring with me to camp. Her family took the backpack to the camp site last night and they won't be able to give it back to me in time."

Mrs. Uzumaki signed. "Well, let's get to shopping then.

In the SUV on the Way Home

"What is it that I hear your friends won't get a boyfriend until you get yourself one?"

Sango signed with annoyance. "Not you too mom. They didn't put you up to this?"

"No, honestly they didn't."

"Okay, Inuyasha's boys want to go with my other friends but they don't want to go with them because I don't have a boyfriend. They don't want me to be the only one in the group who don't have a boyfriend."

"Why is that?"

"If they all have boyfriends and they do stuff with them, I'll be left all alone and they don't want to do that. As for Kagome, she don't do stuff with him when it's just them two involved is because I don't have a boyfriend. If they ever do something together, they'll be leaving their home boys and girls behind and also be breaking the promise."

"Why don't you go out with any of the boys who they try and hook you up with?"

"They never were my type. The ones, who were my type, just wanted sex from me. There was one guy who I did like a lot, but he only went out with me to make his girlfriend jealous and it only lasted that whole day at school. When they found out about it, they broke their plans and relationship with Inuyasha's boys. That's why I've given up or turned the guys down when I first meet them, because it never works out."

"You should give one of the guys a try."

"No, and if it didn't work out with the other guys, it won't work out with the guys who I meet after them. I consider it a sign when something doesn't work out between me and a guy."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence.

At the Uzumaki's House

**Dinner time at Night**

"Did you hear that loud noise this morning sweetheart?" Mr. Uzumaki asked as he was sitting down in his chair. "It sounded like someone was dying or something."

"Yes, and it was your daughter."

"What. What happened honey?"

"My brother so-called dogs ate up my journal that my friend Kagome gave to me."

"You made that noise for that."

"Yes I did because she gave it to me for a token of our friendship." She started to get defensive. "As long as we've been friends, she's the only one who decided to buy me a journal instead of me buying myself one. She said that it's a token of our friendship because it was the day of our anniversary of when we became friends' way back in pre-school."

"Now don't go and get defensive on me honey." He kissed her on the forehead. "I was just saying okay. Now I want you to say prayer this time. Your brother did it last night."

"Yes sir."

They bowed their heads and Sango said prayer. Once Sango was through, they started eating dinner. They talked about how their day went while they ate.

I would write more, but I have to go and take myself a shower. Send in reviews to let me know what you think. Do you like it or what? I need to know if I should keep this story going or not.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of Inuyasha characters. I would like to thank lil kagome 13 for the review she sent me and I like the pen name by the way. I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I'm busy trying to get myself a job and I'm having personal problems as well. I better start writing this chapter before my boyfriend gets home.

**Chapter 3**

The Next Day at School

**During the Senior's Awards Ceremony**

Sango and her friends sat up to the very top of the center section of the bleachers. They talked about how much they can't wait till it's them and among other things. After a while, the rest of the gang was trying to get Kagome to ask Sango will she find someone at band camp since their best friends. They finally got her to ask Sango.

"Um…Sango, do you think that you'll find a guy you'll like at band camp?"

"I doubt it. Ever since I've been going to band camp I never found a guy who I like or who's interested in me. It's not meant for me to have a boyfriend."

"That's not right. You're meant to have a boyfriend and why would you say that?"

"Every time I try and get one there's always a reason why he want to go with me and I don't like. Even if I manage to get one, there's always a flaw about him. If you guys want to go out or whatever with Inuyasha and his friends, by all means please do."

"No, we're sticking to our promise."

"Well then quiet bothering me about it."

They all turned around and started back watching the ceremony.

"Which reminds me," they turned and looked at Sango. "What are you guys doing for the summer? You don't have to tell me Rin because I already know what you're doing."

"Yes, but you don't know that Sesshomaru is joining me and my family since he don't have anything planned for the summer."

"Oh. Well you go first Kagome."

"I'm working for my parent at their store. Your turn Ayame."

"My family and me are going to our bench house for the summer. Your turn Kikyou."

"I'm helping my family prepare the house for our family who's visiting from out of town and I get to show my neice, cousins, and nephews around. Your turn Kaede."

"My family and I are going camping. Your turn Kiara"

"I don't have anything planned and neither does my family. I'll do something when it comes up. Your turn Shippo."

"Same thing as Kiara. I'm doing nothing with my family."

After School at the Bus Ramp

Sango's mom came up running behind her. She was huffing and puffing. "I…came here…as fast…as…I can. Let me catch my breath."

"I'm sorry to have you to rush up here with my sleeping bag. I should've called you before school was over."

"You think." She was still trying to catch her breath.

Sango hand her sleeping bag to the bus driver so that he could put it up.

"Next time honey; don't forget to get every thing you need while you're at the house."

"Yes ma'am."

Sango gave her mom a hug and kiss good bye. She have her an extra one for her dad. "I hate to say this but, tell that brother of mine I said good bye and I'll miss him." She gave her mom one more hug. "Bye, I'll miss you and tell that I'll miss him too."

Their chaperone, Mr. Awusaki got off the bus. "Alright, it's time for you guys to get on the bus."

"Go and get on the bus honey."

They stop hugging and Sango turned around and got in the line to get on the bus. Before she put her foot on the step, she waved good bye to her mom and then got on the bus. As the bus was pulling off, she blew her mom a kiss and waved good bye.

On the Bus

They sat two to a seat because some of the back seats were taken up by the snacks and drinks.

"Hi, my name is Brea. What's yours?"

"Hi, my name's Sango."

"Is this your first time at band camp? I never have seen you before."

"No it's not. I would have to say the same thing about you."

"This isn't my first time here. It's my second time."

"I hope she's not one of the talking types that it seems like they'll never shut up." She thought to herself when she was about to write in her journal. When Sango was half way through when Brea started back talking.

Two Hours Later

Sango left eye started twitching. She looked at Brea like she hasn't slept in days. "I'm going to die being talked to death." She thought to herself. She put her hand on Brea's shoulder. "Brea, do you think that you could be quiet and let me write in my journal in peace?"

"Nonsense, you can still write in your journal while I talk."

She started back talking and Sango's eye started back twitching. She was about to straggle her until the girl in the next seat beside them called Brea and started talking to her. "Thank Kami peace at last."

"I'll thank that girl when we get to camp." She thought to herself. She went on with writing in her journal the rest of the way to camp. When they got there Sango was just finish updating her journal up to now. She looked for that girl when she got off the bus. She saw her standing with a group of girls. "Excuse me; I want to thank you for rescuing me from that girl Brea."

She turned around to look at her. "Your welcome and it was my pleasure. It looked like you was about to do something you would regret so I decided to step in. I got one of her girls to talk to her when I got annoyed doing all of that pointless talking. That's how she fines a girl to become one of her girls in her gang of friends. If you don't try and stop her from talking to her, she considers you one of her friends. That's why she asks if you're new." She looked at the girls who she was standing with. "Where's my manners. This is Uzi, Gia, and I'm Yuri. What's your name?"

"I'm Sango."

They said their hellos as they shook hands.

"Who's your instructor?"

"Mr. Onigushi and who's yours?"

"We have the same instructor and her name is Mrs. Nagami. Well, we'll see you later, bye."

"Okay, bye."

They departed and went to where their instructor was to hear the rules and where they have to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sango's instructor was talking about the rules that she already heard before, so she didn't miss that much.

"Hi Sango it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Mr. Onigushi and it's nice to see you too."

"Okay back to what I was saying." He looked back down at his keyboard. "The only new rules we have is that we decided to let the boys and girls be together. The only time boys and girls are together is during mess hall (A/N: cafeteria), during class, and when you're changing class of course." He looked up at Sango. "Sango, your cabin is right here. You and your room mates choose what your names should be and the rest of you girls follow me."

Sango picked up her things and went into her cabin. "I hope I'm roomed with girls that I can get along with." She thought to herself. She was having trouble getting all her belongs into the cabin.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes and I would appreciate it."

When Sango looked up to see who was helping, she was happy to see who it was. "Hey Yuri, I'm glad that you're one of my room mates."

"Hey Sango, and me too, my two friends and I are your room mates. The other two girls aren't here yet."

Sango's bed is the last one on the left side and it's to the back. "Hi Gia and Uzi, it's nice to meet you two again."

They just smiled and nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you for helping me with my things Yuri."

"Your welcome." Then she went to her bed that's beside Sango's bed and started to unpack.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that I'm rooming with girls that I can get along with."

Yuri looked up from what she was doing. "You're not the only one."

"We're feeling the same way." Gia said as she was picking up one of her bags off the floor and her bed is on the other side facing Sango.

"Yeah," Uzi said as she was unpacking her makeup while she sat on her bed on the other side facing Yuri.

As they were unpacking two girls came into the cabin. They looked up to see who the two girls were.

"Hi, I'm Ginta and this is my sister Kagura."

"Hi, I'm Yuri and that's my friend Uzi."

"Hi."

"That's my other friend and her name is Gia."

"Hi."

"This is my new friend and her name is Sango."

"Hi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." When she looked at her sister, she was lying on her bed that is beside Yuri. "Big sis isn't you going to say something?"

"Hey ya'll." She looked up at her sister and said, "There are you happy?" Then she rolled over. "Don't mess with my things lil sis because I'll unpack them later."

"Don't mind her," she looked at her sister. "She's just MAD, and then she looked back at her other room mates and said, "That our parents made her come here."

Then they went back to unpacking, but Ginta went to get their schedule off the bulletin board on the outside of the cabin, and it's in front of it. As she was going back inside the cabin, someone called her name. She turned around to see who it was. "Oh, hi big bro."

She went to the gate to talk to him. "What do you want?"

"What do you think of the girls you're rooming with?"

"They're okay. I really like that girl name Sango."

"What, you must have a crush on her or something?"

"Yes and I hope she's a lesbian."

"Did you and your roomies come up with a name for yourselves?"

"No we didn't."

"You didn't read what ya'll schedule yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I've got more unpacking to do."

"Did you and your roomies come up with a name?"

"Yes, and we call ourselves "The Jets".

"Why?"

"We fly through things that we do."

"Oh, c-ya."

"C-ya sis."

Gia read the schedule as she was heading back to her cabin. When she went through the door, her sister was unpacking and her other roomies were half done.

"I thought you said that you were going to unpack later."

"I am. Later is now. What do you have in your hand?"

"The schedule and does everyone in here play the drums?"

"No, we all play the drums."

"You don't need to get sarcastic now sis."

"What does the schedule says?"

"I'm getting to it." She looks back down at the schedule to refresh her memory. "We have to come up with a name for ourselves and since their having problems right now, we get to roam around and stuff for today, but we have to know when to go to the mess hall. They gave us a time when we're supposed to go for dinner."

"What time is that?"

"6:00 and its 1:15 right now."

Sango was walking towards Ginta. Ginta stood there daydreaming about her. "Man she's so beautiful." She thought to herself.

"Ginta?"

She came to when she called her name. "Huh?"

"Is your sister always mean? We tried to talk to her while you were gone. We wanted to get to know her better."

"No she's not always mean. She's in a bad mood right now, so wait till later on today till she's in a good mood."

"Oh, okay," she turned around, "What should our name be guys?"

"How about "The Turtles?"

Sango and her new friends looked at Ginta. Sango had puzzled look on her face. "What. Why would we call ourselves that Ginta?"

"I don't know. It just popped in my head."

"We're not going to use that name any way. I heard some girls passing by earlier and they call themselves that." Yuri said as she was putting her belongings on the table beside her bed.

Ginta went and sat down on her bed to come up with another name.

Sango stood there pondering on the thought of what to call themselves. She looked around the room and saw that everyone had something on their bed or table that dealt with rabbits, except for Kagura of course. "I know. We should call ourselves, "The Rabbits."

"Why?" Gia asked.

"Look around Gia. Everyone except for Kagura, have something that deals with rabbits."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"The Rabbits," Uzi said as she was pondering on the thought of that name.

"I agree," Ginta said. "Does everybody else agree?"

"Yes they said in unison.

"What about you sis, don't you agree?"

"Yeah sure, it doesn't matter to me, as long as we have a name. When are we going to roam around? I'm tired of being in the room."

"We're all through packing." Yuri said as she looked up at her friends. "We can leave now if you want?"

"Okay, let's go."

"WAIT," Ginta shouted. "I'm not through unpacking. I'm not even halfway done."

"Damn lil sis. How long is it going to take?"

"About 15 or 20 minutes, that is if I move fast."

"Well get to it then."

Ginta went to unpacking as fast as she could. When she was through, they decided to go and find their instructor to ask him why they are roaming around.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank lil kagome for the reviews. I had a long day at my mom's house earlier today. My little niece wouldn't leave me alone for nothing. I was finally relieved when her and her mom left to go to her other grandma's house on her dad's side. I sat outside with my two sisters, two brothers, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law. The walk back home seemed longer than usual. Let's get on with the story shall we.

**Chapter 5**

They finally found their instructor. He was at his office helping the other instructors fix the problem they were having. They went inside and it was like a zoo in there. People were walking here and there really fast and waving stack of papers in their hands as well. Phones were ringing off the hook. They were getting run over by some of the people in there. They ran into their instructor's office to get out of all that traffic.

"Shut the door girls and what do you want?"

They pushed Kagura forward because they didn't want to bother him when he's that busy. "We want to know what the problem is. Why do we have to roam around? You guys have been through problems worse than this before."

"The problem is that we have some people who weren't supposed to be here are here, there are new students here and they don't know where to go, and there are some people running late and we're trying to figure out where to put some of them." He looked up at the girls. "We're letting you guys roam around so that you all won't be in our way and we also have all of the teachers helping us out as well. Now get out of my office and let me work."

Someone came busting through the door with a problem they were having in the meeting room.

Mr. Onigushi got up from his desk. "I want you girls to see yourselves out." He looked at the man who busted through the door earlier. "Let's go Kenshi."

They turned around and left out of their instructor's office right behind him. They rushed through the traffic so that they wouldn't get caught up in it again. They took a deep breath when they were outside.

"I don't see why you guys pushed me in front of ya'll."

"We didn't want to bother him sis, sorry."

Sango walked out and stood in front of them. "So, what are we going to do?"

Uzi went out and stood beside Sango. "How about we walk around and familiarize ourselves with the place. Just in case if anything got changed and we should as meet the other kids as well."

They went and did just that. The third place they went to was the pond. The only thing that was changed is the new canoes and new paddles and the deck. The deck is wider so that a lot a people can stand in front of it and dive into the water during class. Ginta and Kagura's brother came over with his roomies.

"How are my two little sisters doing?"

"Don't call me little sister just because you're older than me."

"You know I'm still going to call you little sis Kagura."

Ginta nudged her sister in the side. "We're fine Hojo and thanks for asking."

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends Ginta?"

"Oh, my bad, I'm sorry. This is Sango, Gia, Yuri, and Uzi and girls this is my big brother Hojo."

He waved at the girls and they did the same as they smiled. "Sango don't look bad. She's a pretty girl and it seems like she's not the lesbian type, but I can't believe my little sis have good taste." He thought to himself.

"Well girls and these are my friends. Hiten, Jakotsu Kouga, Jineni, Kanna, Suikotsu, and this guy here is new here and his name is Miroku."

Sango froze up when she saw him. "Oh my Kami he looks so good. He's cute, handsome, and a dream boy."

The girls shook hands with the boys as they said hi, but the brother and two sisters didn't shook hands. When Sango got to Miroku, she couldn't even say one word when he asked her how she's doing. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Who is the leader in ya'll group?" Hiten asked Uzi when we shook her hand.

"Kagura is and Yuri is the co-leader just in case something happens to Kagura. Who is your leader?"

"Hojo and we have a co-leader as well."

"Cool and who he is?"

"Suikotsu."

"Well, bye girls and little sisters. We're going to go and meet some of the other kids.

"Bye big brother and his roomies. We're going to do the same thing as well."

They departed and the girls went to the garden to see if it looked the same and to talk to some of the girls who was down there. They were walking down the steps on their way to talk to the groups of girls.

"I wonder who the new garden teacher is." Yuri said.

"There goes The Turtles," Sango said as she pointed to the group.

"How do you know that?"

"I heard them when they told the other groups who they are and the other group hasn't come up with a name yet."

They went down the stairs and talked to the other two groups of girls. They got caught up in their conversation and forgot to keep up with the time, but fortunately, Gia remembered. "Hey you guys what time it is? We're supposed to be at the mess hall at 6:30."

Sango looked down at her watch. "We better run there because it's 6:00."

They said good bye to their new friends as they ran off to the mess hall. When they got their, the line was so long that it lead all the way out to the steps in front of the mess hall. They were happy a little that the line was long because they had to catch their breath from doing all that running. Sango saw Hojo and his friends and she started looking for Miroku and she spotted him flirting with a girl.

Her feelings got hurt a little. "He got a girlfriend. Oh shit, he saw me." She looked away blushing.

Her friends saw who she was blushing about and started laughing and picking on her. The line started to move a little.

Hojo turned around to see who was making all that noise and he saw that it was his sisters and their friends. "Hey Kagura and Ginta, come up here with your friends. I saved ya'll a spot."

"Okay," Kagura and Ginta said in unison.

They made their way through the crowd to get to where Hojo and his friends were.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to get ready and pack and go to my mom's house. I have to move fast because it's raining and I have to be ready when it lightens up. I'll make the next chappie longer than this.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank lil kagome 13, ZeldaLink4ever, and Foxy Ninja CEO for the help they gave me. I really like to thank ZeldaLink4ever because he/she have been to anime camp (A/N: I never heard of it before) and the info he/she gave me will really help me and give me great ideas. Don't worry lil kagome 13, your info help me out as well but not in the same way and I never heard of fencing before, I wonder what that is. Foxy Ninja CEO really gave me great ideas. I'll give all three of you credit when I use your ideas and activities in a certain chapter. I've been to a camp in Macon for the weekend when I was in FFA. I was there for a Success Meeting or something like that. I can't remember exactly what it was, but I do remember it had something to do with success. I have a t-shirt for doing that and I also have awards for being in FFA. I loved my FFA teacher Mrs. Fletcher. She's fun and cool to be around. I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and moved back in with my mom, so I'm not going to update as much like I use to. I'm not going to update on my other story that much. I'm not going to go into detail to why because I'm going to mention why when I update the next chapter. Well, on with the story.

**Chapter 6**

They finally managed to make it to where Hojo and his friends were. They had a hard time because they had to squeeze through some people.

"Hi big bro. Thanks for saving us a spot."

"Hi lil sis," he gave her a nuggy but it was a soft one. "No problem and your welcome. It the least I can do since the line is long."

There was enough room left for Sango to be standing with Miroku and the girl who he was talking to. "Oh great, I'm stuck back here with Miroku and his girlfriend." She thought to herself.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi and it's nice to see you again too."

"This is my best friend Amy. We've been friends ever since 9th grade and Amy this is Sango."

"Hi," Sango said as she smiled and Amy did the same thing as she smiled.

"C-ya later Miroku, I'm going back to my other friends before they get a tray."

"Okay, c-ya later."

She gave him a hug and took off ahead of them.

"What instrument do you play Sango?"

"The drums and what do you play?"

"Cool, I play the drums as well. Maybe we're in the same class together."

"Yeah, maybe we are."

"I never saw you before. You must go to the public school in Tokyo?"

"Yes and you must go to the private school? (A/N: I don't know if there's a private school in Tokyo are not, but there is one in this story.)"

"Yes. Are all the other girls at your school are as beautiful as you?"

"I don't know. It's a matter of opinion." She looked away as she blushed.

"Don't hide your blush. I think it's sexy in a girl."

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "You do?" And then she looked back down at the ground. "Why."

"I just do. It makes a woman look sexy."

Sango started to think about what he said. When Miroku stopped looking at Sango and looked at his friends, they had moved up without saying anything. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her behind him to get to where their friends were. He was still holding her hand when they got to where their friends were. Suikotsu looked behind him and saw that Miroku was holding Sango's hand and he was looking somewhere in front of him. "Are you two going together now?"

Miroku looked at him. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because you're holding her hand and the only time you do that is when you're dating the girl."

They looked down at one another's hand and looked up at each other then they let go of each others hand real quickly, and they blush as they looked in opposite directions.

"Don't deny it man. If you two are going out now, don't try and hide it." He stood up straight with his legs spread and his hands on his hips, as he said, "You can't hide anything from me, "The Great All Knowing Master."

"I'm not denying it or hiding it. We're not going out or anything. If I wasn't lost in thought I would've let go of her hand. Now look in front of you because we're about to reach the door."

Suikotsu looked in front of himself and kept an eye on the line as they were getting closer to the door. They finally made it inside. They fixed their plate and also something to drink. They got a table together that was in the back so that they could see the line outside. Sango rushed to sit on the right side of Miroku before someone else sat there. Ginta sat right beside her as she was sitting down. She had a happy look on her face. "Umm… Ginta?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Are you always so perky?"

"Yes, when I'm in a good mood and that my day is going good as well. Why do you ask?"

"That question has been going on in my head for a good while since this morning because, ever since then, you've been perky and all so happy."

"Oh."

The table is long (A/N: Like two long rectangle tables in a cafeteria put together) with a white table cloth. In front of them are three pitchers of tea, in case they run out of tea. There's also black pepper, salt, mustard, mayonnaise, and ketchup in front of them. It's like that that on every table in there. They went on with eating as they got to know one another better as they ate. After they got through eating, they put up there plate and glass up on a rack with the rest of the plates and glasses. They decided to go to the pool room. They had to go through the building where the junior and seniors have their meeting and also know as their dance hall. There's a door at the end of the room in the corner and it's to the right. They went through it and down the stairs.

It was boys against girls and since they were short, they had to find two other girls to play with them. Sango saw two girls who she saw back at school a lot. They were sitting at table by the drinking machine. She went over to where they were. "Chichi will you and Gaz come and play pool with us? We're low on players."

"Sure, seeming that we don't have anything else to do."

They went over to where the rest of the gang was at. They introduce themselves to everyone there and they started playing pool. They decided to play eight rows so that everyone could have a turn. During each round, two players played against one another. During the first few rounds, the boys were winning and then the girls came back on them during the fifth round. They were tied when it came to the last round and it was Miroku and Sango who were playing against one another. She had two balls left and he had one. One ball was located at the bottom left and the other one at the top right. She positioned herself at the one that was at the top right. She made sure that she was leveled. Yuki came over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you make this in one shot we will win. We'll be rooting for you, but not out loud." She backed back to give her room. Sango hit the ball hard but not too hard, but hard enough to make both balls go into the hole. The guys threw down their sticks as the girls came running towards Sango to give her a hug and they were cheering with glee.

"You boys be careful with those sticks," the bartender said.

They put up their sticks. They boys had to buy themselves and the girls something to eat and drink since they lost. They stayed in the pool room while they continued to get to know one another better as they enjoyed their snack. The girls were talking about their victory as they were heading back to their cabin. They departed as they went through the opening in the fence. Chichi and Gaz went in their cabin that's beside Sango and her friends cabin. It was 9:30 at night so they girls took a quick shower. Ginta couldn't keep her eye off of Sango during the whole time in the shower. Every time Sango look in her direction, she'll look in a different direction as if she wasn't looking at her. After their shower, they went to bed and they set their alarm clocks so that they could get up on time in the morning.

Sango took out her journal from under her bed. She turned on her desk lamp that she had sitting on the floor. She got out of bed and laid on the floor as she wrote in her journal. She continued where she left off earlier that day.

The Next Day

**Early in the Morning**

They turned off their alarm clocks as they got up. They looked at their clock and it read 5:30. Sango took out her journal and started writing in it. She wrote; Dear Journal:

Today is the first real day at band camp because of what happened yesterday. I'm so tired from last night. I just want to go back to bed and have an extra hour of sleep. I've got an hour to get ready for my day at band camp. Like I said last night, I'm keeping my eye on Ginta as I'm taking a shower this morning.

She put her journal back under the bed when no one was looking. "I'll leave off on my journal at that part. I have to get ready for today." She thought to herself. She grabs what she needed for her shower. She kept an eye on Ginta as she took her shower, but she was sneaking and careful about it. She saw that Ginta glanced at her every now and then. "I knew it. I knew that she's been looking at me as I'm taking a shower. I'll have to talk to her about that later." She thought to herself. They went to the bathroom (A/N: the bathroom and the shower room are right next to one anther) next door. They used the bathroom, fix themselves up, brush their teeth, and all that other stuff.

When they were through, Sango tried to keep the reminder in her head that she needs to talk to Ginta about looking at her when she takes a shower. She went through the whole day doing that, but she could never talk to her about it because someone/body is always around her.

**Later That Night**

All of the girls were sound asleep and Sango was sitting up in her bed. Sango saw that Ginta was doing something on her bed and that's when it hit her. "I need to talk to her about why she kept looking at me in the shower this morning." She thought to herself. She hesitated at first and then she went on with her instincts to ask her. "Ummm…Ginta?"

"Yes." She said still looking down at what she was doing.

She scratched the back of her neck. "Ummm…why were you looking at me this morning in the shower? I saw you keep looking at me."

"I was just admiring you and your beauty. You look so beauty and hot that I couldn't stop myself from looking at you."

"Are you a lesbian or bi?"

"Yes I'm a lesbian. Are you one?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh, well you see I like you Sango." She got up from her bed and started walking towards Sango. "When I say I like you, I don't mean I like you. I mean that I like you so much that I want you to be my girlfriend and…" She stops there and turned around to see who walked into the room. It was Mrs. Nagami.

"Lights out girls. It's 7 minutes after 12."

Ginta looked at Sango before she got in her bed. Sango put on her earphones and started listen to her CD (Maroon 5). They both turned off their lamps and Mrs. Nagami left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I write this story, I want to say that the schedule I have planned for the day is the same as every other day. For example, schedule for Monday will be the same like every other Monday. I also want to say that before you read this story, I want you guys to go back to Chapter 6 because I add/cut some things somewhere at the end of the story. If you don't read that you will be lost. I was distracted that day when I had written it the original way. When I had checked on it today, I realized I had a lot of errors in it and I changed them. I've been busy these couple of days. I'm studying for the social studies part of the graduation test so that I can get my diploma. I finished high school I just didn't graduate. I was also busy planning the schedules for the classes in this story. I would like to thank the people who sent me reviews. I know no one has never put a schedule in a story before, I have decided to be different and do it. Well, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 7**

**Two Days Later**

_**Early Monday the Morning**_

Sango and her friends got up again at 5:30 this morning and took themselves a shower. Sango notice that Ginta didn't looked at her at all while they took a shower. "That's good though because that's how I wanted it." She thought to herself.

Ginta wanted to look at Sango so bad but she couldn't because of what happened Saturday night. "Maybe I shouldn't of have came on to her that strong and told her how I felt that fast. I think it was too much for her to take all at once." She thought to herself.

When they got through taking a shower, they went into their room and prepared themselves for what the day had in store for them. When they were through, they went to look at their schedule. **(A/N:Everything initalics stand for time, everything in bold/italics stand for class, and everything in bold stand for teacher/building. All of this refers to the schedule. I'll be referring to the time, so you'll have to remember where they are instead of me telling.)**

The schedules on the bulletin board looked something like this:

**Monday Schedule**

_Time **Class **_**Teacher/Building**

_6:30 a.m. - 6:50 a.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Field)**

_7:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m. _**_Breakfast_ Mess Hall**

_10:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m. _**_Swimming_ Mrs. Onigawa**

_12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. **Lunch**_ **Mess Hall**

_3:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m._**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Field)**

_5:00 p.m. - 5:50 p.m. _**_Break_ Cabin**

_6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m. _**_Dinner_ Mess Hall**

_9:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. **Break Cabin**_

_11:00 p.m. - 11:50 p.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Gym)**

_12:00 a.m. _**_Lights Out _Cabin**

The time you have between the end of a class and the beginning of a break, count as a break as well.

**Tuesday Schedule**

_Time **Class **_**Teacher/Building**

_6:30 a.m. - 6:50 a.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Field)**

_7:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m. _**_Breakfast_ Mess Hall**

_10:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m. _**_Art_ Mr. Itchimaru**

_12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. _**_Lunch_ Mess Hall**

_3:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Field)**

_5:00 p.m. - 5:50 p.m._**_Break_ Cabin**

_6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m._**_Dinner_ Mess Hall**

_9:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. _**_Break_ Cabin**

_11:00 p.m. - 11:50 p.m. _**_Stretches_Mr. Onigushi (Gym)**

_12:00 a.m._**_Lights Out_ Cabin**

**Wednesday Schedule**

_Time **Class **_**Teacher/Building**

_6:30 a.m. - 6:50 a.m._**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Field)**

_7:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m._**_Breakfast_ Mess Hall**

_10:00a.m. - 11:00 a.m. _**_Karate_ Mr. Hatake**

_12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. _**_Lunch_ Mess Hall**

_3:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. _**_Gym_ Mr. Inu**

_5:00 p.m. - 5:50 p.m. _**_Break_ Cabin**

_6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m. _**_Dinner_ Mess Hall**

_9:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. _**_Break_ Cabin**

_11:00 p.m. - 11:50 p.m._**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Gym)**

_12:00 p.m._**_Lights Out_Cabin**

**Thursday Schedule**

_Time** Class**_**Teacher/Building**

_6:30 a.m. - 6:50 a.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Field)**

_7:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m._**_ Breakfast_Mess Hall**

_10:00a.m. - 11:00 a.m. _**_Craft_ Mr. Gushimaru**

_12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. _**_Lunch_ Mess Hall**

_3:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. _**_Science_ Mrs. Anigawa**

_5:00 p.m. - 5:50 p.m_**_. Break _Cabin**

_6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m._**_ Dinner_ Mess Hall**

_9:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m._**_Break _Cabin**

_11:00 p.m. - 11:50 p.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Gym)**

_12:00 p.m. _**_Lights Out_ Cabin**

**Friday Schedule**

_Time **Class **_**Teacher/Building**

_6:30 a.m. - 6:50 a.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Field)**

_7:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m. _**_Breakfast_ Mess Hall**

_10:00a.m. - 11:00 a.m. _**_Music_ Mr. Michi**

_12:00 p.m. - 2:00 p.m. _**_Lunch_Mess Hall**

_3:00 p.m. - 4:00 p.m. _**_Practice_ Mrs. Nagusawa**

_5:00 p.m. - 5:50 p.m. _**_Break _Cabin**

_6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m. _**_Dinner_Mess Hall**

_9:00 p.m. - 10:00 p.m. _**_Break_Cabin**

_11:00 p.m. - 11:50 p.m. _**_Stretches_ Mr. Onigushi (Gym)**

_12:00 p.m. _**_Lights Out_ Cabin**

"Well," Kagura said signing. "Let's get going."

"Wait." Sango said as she held a hand out. "There's more."

"Make it quick." Kagura looked at her watch. "We got 5 minutes."

"Okay." Sango read as fast as she could. " It says that our instructor will tell us what our schedule is on every Saturday and Sunday. The schedule stays up on the bulletin board for a week and a half and is taken down. It also says that once a month on a Friday, we have a free day to do whatever we want, but we have to stick to the camp rules."

"We have 3 minutes." Kagura said as she looked at her watch. "Let's walk and talk at the same time."

They did just that.

"Does it says why Sango? About the Saturday and Sunday schedule?" Yuri asked as she looked at Sango.

"Nope."

"Mmm…okay. We have should ask Mr. Onigushi about that."

They ran really fast the rest of the way to the field, because they had a minute left. They made it just in time. The teacher looked at them with a disappointed look on his face. He knew that they never ran to class before because they were always on time, but not today. "Nice of you girls to join the class. Now come and join us."

"Hey." Uzi whispered with a small smile on her face. "Ginta's brother and his friends are doing stretches with us." She said still whispering.

"We can see that Uzi." Gia said whispering back.

They joined the class by finding themselves a spot to do their stretches. Every student wore the same uniform including the teachers and staff expect on Fridays.

They wore white shirts a picture of the front of the camp in the middle of it and it was colored green. The word Camp Cobway was written around the picture like a circle in green writings. They wore green shorts with the word Camp Cobway written in white on the left bottom of the shorts. They also wore white socks and green shoes. They only wore their caps when they went hiking, camping, or a nature walk. Their caps were green with Camp Cobway written on it in the middle of it.

On Fridays the teachers and staff wear the same shirt, but they wear blue jeans pants or shorts and of course socks and shoes can be whatever they want to wear. They wear their caps just like when the students do.

When they was through with doing their stretches, Mr. Onigushi asked them did they have any questions since they had 5 minutes left and they had to ask one question.

Yuri was the first to raise her hand since everybody else was looking around.

"Yes Yuri?"

"Well, my one question is umm…why do the instructors have to plan our schedules on Saturdays and Sundays? Will they be our teacher as well?"

"Yes, we'll be the teacher because it'll let us know if the teachers have been teaching you all properly and to see who actually learned something and that is why we plan them as well." Then he looked to see who else had a question and he saw Jakotsu with his hand raised. "Yes Jakotsu."

"Why do we have to spend our breaks in our cabins?"

"Because that is where I want you guys to spend your breaks. Which reminds me, the instructor decides where or what his/her students should do during their breaks. Don't ask me why I let you guys spend yours in your cabin. That's my decision and I'm not changing my mind as of yet. By the way, Yuri, Gia, and Uzi Mrs. Nagami wants to see you after you're through eating lunch today." He looked at his watch. "Ooops…it's 5 minutes after 7 o'clock and its time for you guys to go to breakfast, so you guys are dismissed."

They got up and as they were getting ready to leave, Mr. Onigushi had something to say so they turned around.

"I'll see you guys again at 3 o'clock right here. Just in case you guys forgot and that is all."

Then they all left to go to breakfast.

3 Hours Later 

Sango and her friends were in the girls' locker room changing into their bathing suits. Sango went into the bathroom stall to change. When she came back out with her shirt and shorts back on, her friends were getting ready to put back on their cloths (shirts and shorts).

"Cool bathing suits guys."

"Thanks." They said in unison.

They all were wearing a one piece bathing suit, but Ginta's was white with green vines sparling around it. Yuri's was green with white flowers on it. Uzi's was white with green butterflies on it. Kagura's was green with white feathers on it and Gia's was white with green daisies on it. (A/N: As you can see, everyone's bathing suit is consist of green and white. That is the camp colors.)

As they came through the door of the locker room, the guys were just coming out as well. Sango looked at Miroku and he looked at her. He blinked at her with a half smile on his face. She looked away with her cheeks blushing hot red.

The teacher stood there facing them as they walked towards him. He had his arms to his side with a keyboard in his left hand and his pen in his right.

Sango was getting more and more nervous as she thought about what would happen when class started. She wondered how they would react, especially the guys.

For my ideas for this chapter, I used the reviews from FoxyNinja CEO, lil kagome 13, and ZeldaLink4ever. I mostly used the reviews I got from FoxyNinja CEO. Without you 3 guys, I would've never been able to write this chapter and let alone the schedule. The schedule was the hardest for me to do. If I didn't wrote down those reviews, this chappie and the others after it would've been a disaster. I would like to thank you 3 and I really appreciate the help from your reviews. If any of you need my help with anything, just let me know and I'll do the best I can to help. So, do you guys think that Sango wore a bathing suit or not? How would you think the classmates would react if she did or not? You'll find out in the next chapter. Keep sending reviews in you guys. I like getting reviews. **FYI, I'm thinking about writing another story, but I'm not sure as of yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

Boy, yesterday I heard something from this guy who is on my messenger list at yahoo, that I thought I'd never hear from him. He first wanted me to do something to him, but I'll only do it to a woman. By the way, I'm bi-curious. Then, he wanted my boyfriend and I to do something with him. When he said that, I started having second thoughts about him, so I told him that I had to go. I don't want to go into details because there's way too much. Anyways, if you don't want to read the lime part just skip it. Well, on with the story.

**Chapter 8**

Mrs. Onigawa had her students to sit down on the ground to talk to them about what she had planned for them to do and then they did three minutes stretches. When it came time for them to get undressed, Sango got really nervous and it felt like her heart stopped.

Uzi looked at Sango from the corner of her left eye as they were standing up. "Umm…Sango, are you wearing a bathing suit?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah aren't you?" The other four friends said in unison.

Uzi put a hand on Sango. "You do know you're best known around here as the girl who doesn't wear a bathing suit?"

"Yes I know that and I don't care. Besides I'm wearing one now."

"Girls stop talking and get undressed."

They did as they were told. The boys were been undressed, but wearing their shorts.

As Sango got undressed, she kept her eyes on the ground. When she got through, she stood there with her hands to her side and still looking at the ground. She was wearing a green bathing suit with white roses on it **(A/N: I love white roses their my favorite)**. She started feeling nervous because of the silence and then there was clapping, whistling, and it's about time coming from the crowd. Then the teacher got a call on her walkie-talkie and told everybody to quiet down.

Miroku snuck up behind Sango and started groping her ass. "Will you bear my children?" He whispered in her ear.

She balled her hand up in a really hard fist with a vein popping on the left side of her head. "PERVERT." She shouted as she turned around really fast and punched him in the face. He went flying in the air and he landed in the lake.

This new side of Sango was turning Ginta on. She likes the way Sango looks when she's defensive and all. "I never saw her like this before." She was looking at every inch and detail of Sango's body as she was getting dirty thoughts in her head. She shook them away when she heard the teacher talking to them.

"Ok cl…where's Miroku?"

They pointed to the lake as he was coming out.

"I'm not even going to bother to ask what happened. Instead, I want a written report from all of you after you finish your five laps. Now, let's get on with today's lesson."

**5 ½ Hours Later**

_**4:30 p.m.**_

Miroku and Kanna were on their way out of the auditorium, when they heard two female voices coming from the janitor's closet. Miroku went to see if the door was unlocked and to their surprise it was. There was an even bigger surprise when they saw what was going on inside.

Both Ginta and Amy were eating one another out in a 69 position. Ginta was on top of Amy. You could hear the licking sound every time Ginta licked Amy's pussy and Amy was moaning and groaning as well. Ginta spread open Amy's lips so that could stick her tongue into her pussy hole. Ginta hit a spot that made Amy gasped as she pushed her pussy farther into her mouth. Amy spread open Ginta's ass to get a better access to her pussy. When she stuck her tongue in Ginta's pussy hole and started moving it around, she made her said "Ooohhh," and she gripped Amy's ass tightly as she moaned.

While all this was going on, Kanna and Miroku were standing there in shock with their mouths open. When they had shut the door, both of the girls screamed really loud that everybody at the camp heard it.

They stopped in their tracks. "Umm…Miroku. I don't know about you, but I'm going back to the isolation cabin."

"Fuck this, let's get out of here."

They almost knocked down the janitor when they ran out of the door. "Excuse us." They said in unison. They headed straight towards the woods. When they had made it to their destination, they were out of breath. They had started talking when they had caught their breaths.

"Sorry Miroku, but I can't let you in here."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is find a place for me to hide."

"No I can't do that either." Then he quickly went inside when he had looked down the pathway and he shut the door in Miroku's face.

Miroku was standing there in puzzlement while he looked at the door. Then he heard leaves crackling beneath someone's feet. He gasped as he turned around to see who it was. He saw Ginta and Amy looking like demons. They wore their regular clothes that were moving in the wind just like their wild scattered hair. They had big hands with long sharp fingernails and their bodies were a little bit bigger. Their heads were a little bit big as well, with red glowing eyes and long sharp teeth.

"Miroku," they said in unison with a heavy deep voice while they were huffing. "It's a good thing the janitor told us where you were or else we would've lost you. Don't worry, we're going to get your little friend Kanna as well."

Miroku didn't know he was holding his breath, so he let it out with a nervous little laugh. **(A/N: He's not actually laughing; laughing. You know how it is when someone laughs, but let it out in one breath.)** He turned around slowly and started banging on the door with both hands really loud while shouting, "KANNA HELP ME." Then Amy and Ginta both walked towards him, and then there was a loud bloody scream.

**Meanwhile in the Isolation Cabin**

"Don't you suppose to be helping him Kanna?"

Kanna looked at Hiten. "No," he said with a nervous shaky voice and looking around nervously. He had big eyes as well and sweat was running down his face.

Hiten looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Kanna?"

"What?"

Hiten just looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Then he turned on the radio and cranked up the music to drown out the noise.

**Meanwhile Back at the Camp Ground**

**_Sango and her Friend's Cabin_**

Sango walked out of the cabin and onto the steps and looked towards the woods. Along with her were Gia and Uzi.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE YOU GUYS?" Kagura shouted from the room.

"YEAH." Yuri shouted from the shower.

Sango looked back at the cabin door to her two friends and back to the woods and shouted, "WE DON'T KNOW, BUT WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S MAKING THE BIRDS FLY AWAY FROM THE WOODS."

Uzi moved up closer and stood beside Sango. "What could possibly be going on up there?"

**7:40 p.m.**

Sango and her friends went to the gym to where Hojo and his friends were sitting on the bleachers. They sat down with them to talk about Miroku. Gia was the first to break the silence.

"Does any one of you know what happened to Miroku?" She asked looking at all of them.

"No." They said in unison.

"Why do you ask?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well, because he wouldn't talk to any of us girls, and we figured he talk to you guys because you all are friends."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but all we know is that he's trying his best to avoid Amy and Ginta because he's really afraid of them. He's trying to find a way to get to Kanna because he's really mad at him."

Suikotsu wanted to put his two cents in. "I believe that I talk for all of the guys when I say that, that is all what we can tell you right now. But have any of you girls seen how Miroku look since he came out of the first aid building?"

"Snago and I have seen how he look, but we don't know about Uzi, Yuri, and Kagura though. As for Ginta, she's out with Amy hunting for Kanna."

"What does he look like Gia?" Kagura asked with excitement in her voice. She was so excited that she was about to fall off of her seat trying to scoot closer to Gia for better hearing.

"He have two black eyes, but his left eye is worse than the right one because of what Sango did earlier and it's swollen. Both of his jaws are swollen, that they look like he have a mouth full of food. He has a neck brace and a bandage around his head. He has a cast on his left wrist because it's broken and he has cuts and bruises here and there. Some are big, but most of them are small. By the way, we don't know why Amy and Ginta beat up Miroku and is after Kanna. They won't talk to us."

**Meanwhile**

Miroku went straight to his cabin right after he got through eating dinner. He sat on his bed. Which is in the far back of the room and his is the top bunk. He started thinking. "Now I should stay out of Ginta and Amy's way until they find Kanna. If I don't, they would take their anger and frustration out on me. I should be healed a little by tomorrow so that I can get even with Kanna. It's a good thing my body heals a little bit faster than normal. Kanna better hope Ginta and Amy find him before I do." He decided to lie down for a little while.

I tried to hurry up and post this chapter on Monday, but I was too busy that I didn't have time. The lesbian action in this chappie came from my ex-boyfriend. It's true **(A/N: It was something that happened when his sister and him lived with their dad and step-mom. The girl his sister was doing was his sister's friend.).** I changed and add some things. I hope he doesn't mind, because I told him that I was going to put it in my story because it gave me an idea and he didn't say anything. The idea I got for the lesbian scene happened about a week or a week and a half ago. I'll try and have this chapter and the next posted up in three days. Hey, what's up you guys? I'm not getting any reviews. I want to know what's up with that. I like getting reviews remember. Now come on and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Guess what you guys? I decided to write my new story. My new boyfriend gave me an idea to write a story and I'm going to combine it with my idea other idea for a new story. I'll let you guys know when it's ready to be read. Anyways, I had a good day at church today (as usual). Even though I kept going in and out of falling asleep I still had a good time. I'm still doing it now. It's like the comfort of my bed and the air from the fan, is trying to hypnotize me into falling asleep. I should take a nap because my head is starting to hurt. Well, I'm going to go ahead and umm…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…oh I'm sorry where was I? Oh yeah, and write some of this chapter to see how far I get.

**Chapter 9**

**Two Days Later**

_**1:00 p.m.**_

As Miroku was coming out of the Mess Hall, he saw Kanna sneaking into their cabin when he was on his way to see the nurse. "What is he up to? He supposes to still be in the isolation cabin. No matter. This is my chance to get my revenge." He thought to himself. "You can go to the nurse later." His conscience said as he was walking towards the cabin.

What Miroku didn't know, was that Ginta and Amy was following him close by.

Miroku saw Kanna gathering up something when he walked into the room, but he couldn't tell what it was. He snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aaaahhh." Kanna screamed as he turned around fast and he dropped everything he had in his hands. He was up against his dresser with one hand on his chest as he said, "you nearly scared me half to death. I didn't hear you come in."

"Scaring you half to death is even close to what I'm going to do to you." Miroku thought to himself. "I know. Did you think that I forgot what you did two days ago because I didn't?"

Kanna let out a nervous little laugh as he looked around nervously.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The only reason I didn't help was because I was afraid of what they was going to do to me."

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME?" Miroku shouted.

Kanna didn't answer him. He just stood there in shock.

"WELL? Are you going to answer me?"

Kanna shook his head with a scared look on his face and he was still in shock.

"Why?" Miroku asked with a mad voice.

Kanna raised his arm slowly and he took a big gulp as he pointed his shaking finger. "Look b-b-b-behind you."

Miroku turned around and saw Ginta and Amy standing behind him. He his got big. "Oh, w-w-w-we didn't hear you girls come in."

"Kanna, do you know why Amy and I are here?"

Kanna just nodded his head with sweat streaming down his head.

"Good and Miroku if you don't mind, Ginta and I have some unfinished business."

"Okay and when you girls are through, just let me know so that I can have a piece of him."

Kanna gasped as he looked at Miroku. "Miroku how could you say such a thing?" He said in a shocked voice.

"It's easy. I just said it and BECAUSE you left me there all by myself outside the cabin and let me got BEAT UP by Ginta and Amy. You should've stayed and got beat up along with me just like a good FRIEND ought to. You said that you'll stay beside me no matter WHAT. Since you DIDN'T, your punishment is worse than it was before." Miroku said between his grenched teeth.

"Look man. I'm sorry, but that's not what I MEANT by standing beside you no matter WHAT. YOUR STUPID DUMB ASS SHOULD OF RAN INSTEAD OF STAYING THERE. And I'm a coward when it comes to situations like that."

"WELL, YOU NO GOOD OF AN EXCUSE OF A FRIEND SHOULD'VE HIDE ME. YOU LITTLE PEA HEADED MUNSHCIAN. AND…he trailed off. You know what? I'm not even going to argue with you. But what I am going to do is take my anger and frustration out on you right after the girls get through with you."

"It's about time." The girls said in unison.

"I'll be outside keeping an eye out while you two do your thing."

Ginta and Amy cracked their knuckles as they walked slowly towards Kanna who was crouching in front of his dresser crying hysterically.

"PLEASE MIROKU I'M SORRY." He cried out loud as Miroku was on his way through the door.

"Amy do you have the tape so that we can tape up this little scared ass rat's mouth up?"

"I sure do girl and here it is."

All you heard after that was, Kanna sniffing and crying and tape being torn. Then, after that, you heard furniture being knocked down and some furniture breaking and crashing.

**7 Hours Later**

_**Hojo and His Friend's Cabin**_

Sango and all of her friends and including Amy had to sneak inside of the boy's cabin. They kept their voices down. Suikotsu stood up because he had something to say.

"Before Miroku, Ginta, and Amy tell us what they have to say. I would like to congratulate both Sango and Miroku on their relationship. It's about time you guys started dating." He looked around. "Does anybody else have something to say?"

"I do." Hojo said standing up. "Let's give them a hand clap and a standing ovation everybody."

That's just what they did and both Sango and Miroku started blushing as they looked away from one another.

"Okay everybody quiet down." Jineni said as he was lying back down. "Let's hear what Miroku, Amy, and Ginta have to say while we still have enough time."

Everybody settled down and listened to what Miroku, Amy, and Ginta had to say. They told them why they were avoiding them a lot at times and why they weren't talking to them a lot either the past two days. They even told them about what had happened seven hours ago.

Cool, I finished this chapter just in time too. I have nine minutes left. These past couple of days I've been busy talking to my boyfriend on the phone. He likes talking to me on the phone and I think that it's sweet. By the way, my boyfriend name is Jerome and he's German. He's REALLY GOOD at rapping, he don't like for people to hear it. I had to beg him yesterday to let me hear more of his CD. I love listening to his CD. Don't forget to give me reviews you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Today is the 8th day and I'm still feeling good. I started feeling better yesterday. That's another story. I'm sitting outside today with my big sister, little brother, sister-in-law, and a little boy from across the street **(he's our neighbor)**. I'm feeling full, tired, and sleepy because I drunk one wine cooler **(which was one mine)** and about half of another **(which was my sister's)**. I was been feeling tired and sleepy the wine cooler just made me feel even more like that, but that's another story as well. If I don't reach my boyfriend when I get back home, I might sit outside for a little while again before I decide to take a nap. Sorry for the confusion, but I'm not going to get into that right now because I don't feel like it. Anyways, what I'm going to do is get into this story.

**Chapter 10**

**Three Days Later**

_**Saturday (Early in the Morning)**_

Sango came from out of the cabin and sat down on the steps. Her friends were inside busy packing and getting ready for today. She wrote down what had happened in the pass three days and all the way up to now. "I should start remembering to write this stuff down on the day it happened instead of days pass that day." She thought to herself. When she was finished, she started thinking about the day Miroku asked her out.

**Flashback**

_**Wednesday at 5:00 p.m. After Gym Class**_

Sango was on her way to her cabin after leaving the gym. "Man I hate putting up all of the equipment after everybody have done use them. Can't they learn to share so that there'll be less basketballs and stuff. I'll be glad when my partner completely heals." She thought to herself. All of a sudden she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see who it was. She saw Miroku running in her direction. "Did he call my name?" She thought to herself. "HI MIROKU." She shouted as she waved her hand.

"SANGO WAIT UP." He shouted as he waved back.

Sango's eyes got big as she inhaled some air without making a sound. "He did call my name." She thought.

Miroku stopped in front of Sango and put his right hand on the top of his knee, and let his left arm dangle while he caught his breath.

"Are you okay Miroku and what do you want?"

When Miroku caught his breath, he stood up straight and answered her. "Yeah I'm okay." He paused for a few seconds before answering her second question, and then he scratched his head. "What I want is…ummm…Sango?"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"W-w-would you go out with me."

Sango gasp in surprisement. "Oh my I can't believe he asked me out. He can have any girl he wants but he chose me. I'm so happy right now." She thought to herself.

"Well what do you say Sango?" He asked as he looked up from the ground and looked at Sango. He saw that she was lost in thought or daydreaming, and then he snapped his fingers. "Earth to Sango come in."

Sango shook her head and looked at Miroku.

"What do you have to say?"

"YES." Sango shouted from the top of her lungs with happiness.

Miroku eyes got big and he opened his mouth as he brought his hand to his ear, and he said in a low voice, "ow."

Sango heard him and said, "Sorry I panicked."

"That's okay and that's a good answer though. Anyways, I have to go now." He kissed her on the left cheek. "Bye." Then he took off running in the same direction he had come from.

She touched her cheek and screamed on the inside. "I'll never wash this cheek again."

**End Flashback**

"SANGO YOU THERE?" Kaugra shouted into Sango's ear.

Sango snapped back into reality after that. "Uh what do you want?" Then she put her right index finger into her right ear and wiggled her arm. "You stopped up my ear Kaugra."

"Let's go we're ready and I'm sorry about that. It was the only way I could snap you out of whatever you was thinking about."

"We have ten minutes left." Yuri said.

Sango got up and put her journal inside her bag back and then she gathered up her other belongings, and then she and her friends were off to meet their instructor at the stretching field. When they got there their instructor was just counting all of his students.

"Glad that you girls could join us." Mr. Onigushi said. "Did everybody read over the rules like they were suppose to?"

"Yes sir." The class said in unison.

"Does anybody have any questions? If so, make it quick."

Jakotsu raised his hand.

"Go ahead ask away Jakotsu."

"I was wondering…" Jakotsu trailed off.

"Man I wish I had my old instructor. She never asked us questions." Gia said.

"Yeah I know." Yuri and Uzi said in unison.

"Why did she really switch us three with Tia, Suzi, and Azumi?"

Then Uzi and Yuri both shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know." They said in unison.

"The reason she had given us wasn't the real reason."

"Shhhhh be quiet. Pay attention and stop yapping your mouth off Gia and you two should to stop making annoying noises." Jineni said.

"Hint, hint Uzi and Yuri." Suikotsu said.

They just crossed their arms and pouted. Sango just looked at them and then turned back to look at Jakotsu and Mr. Onigushi. When they were finished talking it was time to take off.

"I see that there are no more questions." Mr. Onigushi said as he looked at all of his students. "Well, since there are no more questions let's get our belongings and head to the camp site. We're going to take the short cut since we have five minutes left."

Everybody picked up their belongings and took off into the woods.

The things I say at the beginning before the story is really old. It happened sometime last month. I never changed it because that's what SI hand wanted to say before I started it. Anyways, I broke up with my boyfriend and we're no longer friends either. It's a good thing though, because I got to see his true colors before anything between us got really serious. By the way, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been really busy and other stuff. As for the story, I decided to let you guys know how Miroku come to ask Sango out cause some of you guys got confused and stuff. Okay that's all what I have to say, but don't forget to send me some reviews now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for this chappie. I've been really busy with trying to get my diploma from my old high school and a lot of other important stuff. That was during my two weeks off the computer before yesterday **(my time)**. Anyways, you guys know that I try to make up for the long wait for the next chapter(s). Once again, I'm sorry for the long, long wait and now on with the story._

**Chapter 11**

**6:00 a.m.**

_**In the Woods at the Campsite**_

Mr. Onigushi put down his things and then looked at his watch. "Good, we made it on time with two minutes exactly to spare." Mr. Onigushi said as he looked up from his watch. "I told those other instructors back at camp that that short cut would come in handy someday." He thought to himself. "Come gather around me and pay attention." He motioned with his hands **(A/N: You know that when someone tell somebody to gather around him/her, he/she have to move his/her arms in the process as well. He did just that.)**. His students put down their things and walked over towards him. They stood there waiting for him to say something. "Now, they left us with eight tents, but one is for me and me only."

"But that leaves us with seven tents." Yuri said with a worried look on her face.

"I know that." Mr. Onigushi said nodding his head.

"I hope the girls don't have to share a tent with one of the boys." Ginta said with a worried look on her face as well.

"We wouldn't mind sharing a tent with the girls." Jakotsu said with a sly smile on his face. His friends started chuckling under their breaths.

Uzi let out a big gasp. "I think he's flirting Mr. Onigushi." She said as she gave Jakotsu one of her stares.

"Alright now Uzi I know that." He said looking at Uzi and then he looked at Jakotsu. "Just for that remark Jakotsu, I'm deducting five points from your cabin." Then he looked down at his clipboard and wrote it down.

Jakotsu just rolled his eyes with a mad look on his face. "It was just a joke he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that, but you were still flirting." Mr. Onigushi said as his eyes looked up from his clipboard. Then his eyes went back down to his clipboard and wrote something else down. When he was through, he put his clipboard down onto a stump that is in front of him and he put his pencil on top of his clipboard. "Now," He said clapping his hands together. "If there aren't anymore interruptions, let me finish what I was saying earlier." Then he closed his eyes for five seconds and then opened them. "Since there are seven tents left, I'm going to partner the girls up together and the same goes for the boys." He bent down and put his left hand on his clipboard and then moved his pencil out of the way. "Now let me see who I have partnered up with whom."

"I hope I'm not partnered up with Ginta. She has a huge crush on me." Sango thought with a hardly noticeable worried look on her face.

"Okay, as for the girls, I have Sango and Ginta in the first tent, Uzi and Kagura in the second one, and Gia and Yuri in the third one.

Ginta screamed on the inside. "I GET TO SHARE A TENT WITH THE GIRL I LOVE!" She shouted on the inside. On the outside, you saw her arms crossed and her trying not to smile.

"I bet you're happy that you're sharing a tent with Sango." Kagura whispered with a smile on her face. Then she nudged her little sister in the side softly.

Ginta just looked at her from the corner of her right eye with a small smile on her face. Then she looked back at the teacher.

"DAMN!" Sango shouted on the inside. "I hate this partnering up and sharing shit." She thought. Then she took a quick glance to her left to look at Ginta and then looked back at the teacher. "Ginta better not try anything with me." She thought.

"Now as for the boys, Hojo and Kanna get the fourth tent, Jineni and Hiten get the fifth one, Miroku and Kouga get the sixth one, and Suikotsu and Jakotsu get the seventh tent." Then Mr. Onigushi looked up at his students as he stood up straight. "Now, I want you and your partner to set up your tent and unpack. When you're done with that, I want you to sit on the log and wait for my other instructions." Then they departed.

On the way towards their tent, Hojo just had to ask Kanna a question. "Kanna are you sure you can help me set up the tent?"

"Yes I'm sure I can." Then he stopped in his tracks and Hojo kept walking. "Why do you ask?"

Hojo stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kanna. "Well…just look at you." He said holding out his arms and looking Kanna up and down and looked him back up again. Then he dropped his arms, and trailed his hands up the side of his pants, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh that's why." Kanna said nodding his head slowly. "Let me give you the 411 on my injuries. My left wrist is sprung really bad and my three fingers **(index, middle, and the one next to the middle)** on my left hand are sprung as well. I have cuts, bruises, and bandages of different shapes and sizes here and there. The swollen went down on both my eyes and jaws, but you can still see the color **(black, maybe some red, blue, and purple)** on them both and the bruises on my jaws."

"Okay, so…"

"Oh WAIT. I almost forgot something." Kanna said interrupting Hojo and holding out his right hand. His eyes were a little big at that, and then he relaxed them. "I have a brace on my right knee." Then he put his hand down.

Hojo just lift up his eyebrows as he nodded his head. "Don't mean to be rude or anything, but like I was saying before I got interrupted." He said looking at Kanna with an accusing look oh his face.

"Sorry," Kanna said mouthing the word.

"Okay, so how is your right arm?"

"It's okay. I've got a lot of cuts and bandages and some few bruises on it. The cuts and bruises are minor though."

"Okay so you can help me with the hammering."

"Right, I sure can."

"Alright, if I need help with anything else that you can do, I'll let you know." Then he took his hands out of his pockets and let his arms drop to his side. He turned around and looked down at the tent. Kanna walked over towards him and stood beside him. Hojo looked at him and said, "Let's get to work partner." Kanna looked around to find the hammer. When he did, they went to working on their tent.

_Hope you guys like that chappie. I wish that I could've had this chappie posted up the same day I got through writing it down on paper. I couldn't because I didn't have a way to a computer. Since I don't own a computer, this chappie and the other ones won't get posted till a couple of days or a week after I wrote it down on paper all together. The reason for that is because I use a friend's computer and sometimes the computer at the public library. Anyways, you guys should be thankful that I get these chappies posted up in time before you guys loose interest in my stories or forget about them. You see, I have a lot of stuff on my mind and I forget a lot of things very easily. I try and make up for the as fast as I can when I remember the things I've forgotten. Well that's all what I have to say for now. **DON'T FORGET** to send me some **REVIEWS**._


	12. Chapter 12

_Boy, this morning I feel like taking a nap. This fan feels cool in this really hot heat. My ice cold drink **(which is a St. Ides)** tastes really good right now. I better not get too caught up in writing this chappie, because if I do, the ice will melt. When that happens, my drink will get watered down and it wouldn't taste right. It's a good thing I have a good selection of CDs, because they motivate me to do a whole lot of writing today. You know the only thing that ruins the good mood and feeling is that damn phone. It keeps ringing and it's starting to get on my nerves. Well, on with this chappie._

**Chapter 12**

Mr. Onigushi's students are sitting on the logs that surround the stump that he's sitting on. They're listening to his instructions. "Right now I want you all to go exploring through the woods and find or look, for something that has something to do with one of your classes. There are markers out that so that you guys won't wonder too far and get lost, so don't go pass the markers." He saw that Sango raised her hand and then he said, "Even art. You can draw, sketch, paint, or take a picture of something." The he saw her put her hand down. "When you do, I want you to come and see me so that I can approve or reject it, or give you a grade and/or points it'll depend. After that, I'll let you guys go swimming without my supervision. If you all can prove to me that you can do something without my supervision with good behavior, I'll let you all do something else again without my supervision. If not, I'll never let you do something again without my supervision." He looked up from his clipboard. "Do you all understand that?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison. Then Hiten, Kanna, and Suikotsu raised their hands.

"Hold all questions until I get through." He said as he looked back down at his clipboard. "After that swimming, we're going for a canoe ride to our fishing spot so that we can go fishing. Then we're going to canoe ride once again back up here after our fishing activity." As he flips back the paper that was on top of his activity plan sheet, he looked up at his students. "You all know what happens after that. This is not your first time here except Miroku. This is your first time being transferred to here from Camp Sydney **(it's across from there camp and it's on the other side, but you can see it when you're behind Camp Cobway)**?"

"Yes sir, but some of the activities are just like the ones I had there."

"Okay that's good." Then he stood up. "Before that, we're going to eat breakfast so let's get to that first."

"WAIT." Miroku said out loud. Everybody shot their heads in his direction. "You told us to hold our questions until you were through." He said looking at his fellow classmates and then to his teacher.

"Sorry I forgot." Then he sat back down. "Let's get on with the questions then."

**3 Hours Later**

_**The Second Activity: Swimming**_

The girls are lying on their beach towels on the grass under a cliff **(they use it as a diving board)** for shade. They're lying down in a line and lying next to the person they feel comfortable with. Ginta is lying next to Yuri. Sango is lying between Yuri and Gia. Uzi is lying between Gia and Kagura. The boys are ducking one another in the lake and doing all kinds of different diving styles and tricks off the cliff **(A/N: it's not a very high one but it is high enough for them dive off of it)**. "How long have we been here?" Kagura asked while flipping over to lie on her stomach and she looked to her right.

"We've been here for about two or two and a half hour." Sango answered as she sat up with her hands still on the towel. She looked out to where the boys are at and started searching for Miroku. When she spotted him, she couldn't stop staring at him. She started blushing and smiling. "He looks so sexy with water running down his body." She thought.

"Hmmmm…it seems like we've been here longer than that." Then she laid her head down **(still facing to her right)**, and closed her eyes.

Sango looked at Kagura from the corner of her right eye as she leaned forward and brought her knees to her chest, and as she wrapped her arms around her legs and locked her arms by holding her right wrist with her left hand. "Yeah I agree." She thought. Then she started back looking at Miroku, as she put her chin on top of her knees.

A couple of minutes went by and then they heard Kagura's name being shouted. They heard it being shouted again when she didn't answer. "Your brother is calling you." Uzi said as she looked down at Kagura.

"I know that and I was trying to ignore him."

"Sorry I didn't know that."

Then Kagura let out a loud, long sigh. She stayed lying down like she was before as she hollered out, "WHAT?"

"WILL YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS COME HELP US WITH OUR SWIMMING CONTEST?" Hojo hollered back.

"You girls don't mind do you?" Kagura asked as she groaned. She's still lying down like she was before.

"No." They said in unison.

"Knock on wood." Ginta said.

"OKAY WE'LL DO IT." Kagura hollered back.

Then they got up off their towels and went over to where the boys were at. They helped the boys out by being the coaches to declare who is the winner of the five lap race by playing fair and not cheating. The winner of the race has to give Uzi a kiss on the lips. Uzi was nervous as she watched the race. When it was over, they declared Suikotsu as the winner. Uzi just stood there blushing as she watched Suikotsu get out of the water and she was too nervous to move. "Just look at that beautiful muscular body of his. He looks so hot and extremely sexy in his blue Speedos. Oh my, he's out of the water and he's walking towards me. I can't believe I'm going to get kissed by my crush." She thought. She started breathing hard as Suikotsu continue to walk towards her and getting closer.

"Uzi is looking mighty hot in that pink bikini." Suikotsu thought. As he continued to walk towards her, he held out his left hand and took hold of her side and pulled her towards him. When their bodies touched, he leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss like in the romance movies. They were so in tune in the kiss that the clapping, the cheering, and the wooing were blocked out. When the kiss ended, they dazed into one another's eyes, as they backed away slowly and as Suikotsu said, "Let's get back to our swimming guys." Then he turned around and jumped back into the lake with the guys following behind him.

"So do you girls want think that we should join them?" Yuri asked as her and the other girls gathered around Uzi.

"Sure I don't mind/Sure we don't mind." Uzi said with the dazed look still on her face, and as she said that in unison along with her friends.

"Knock on wood." Sango said beating her friends to it. Then her and her friends started laughing out loud. When they did, Uzi snapped out of the daze. Then they jumped in the lake as they continued to laugh, and they started swimming and playing with the boys.

**Fourth Activity: Fishing**

The teacher and the girls are fishing with the fishing poles that were left at the campsite for them. The boys are about a foot away from them trying to catch fishes with the sticks they made. "HOW MANY FISHES DID YOU GUYS CAUGHT?" Mr. Onigushi shouted.

"TEN. WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?" Miroku shouted back.

"WE'VE CAUGHT FIFTEEN." He shouted back. "YOU GUYS BETTER KEEP UP." He shouted as he laughed.

"Hey Sango when are you and Miroku going to start having sex and start going out on a date?" Gia asked whispering.

"As for the sex part, we're going to keep that private and personal. But, as for the dating part, we're going to do that sometime after we get out of camp." Sango whispered back.

"Excuse me; is there something you girls would like to share with me?" Mr. Onigushi asked while looking at them.

The girls looked at him and then Gia said, "No sir." Then her and her friends started shaking their heads slowly.

"Alright then stop all that whispering." Then he and the girls went back to their fishing.

"I wonder what Suikotsu and his friends are talking about right about now." Uzi thought.

**Where the Guys are at**

"Why did you kissed Uzi liked that earlier Suikotsu? I thought you liked Miroku's best friend Amy and not her." Hiten said as he creped slowly over towards Suikotsu, so that he wouldn't disturb or scare the fishes away.

"It was because of the way she looked standing there. As for Amy, I don't like her any more because she likes that Italian dude Raymundo **(don't know if I spell that right)** and Hojo's little sister Ginta. She doesn't know which one to choose from."

"Okay." Hiten said with a struggling voice as he tried to keep his balance to stand next to Suikotsu. When he did, he asked Suikotsu, "What way was that?"

"Huh…what I don't know what you're talking about."

"You said that you kissed Uzi like that because of the way she looked standing there."

Suikotsu stood there looking confused as he thought. Then he snapped his fingers. "Now I remember. I thought you were talking about something else."

Hiten rolled his eyes. "It's about time."

"Well, she was looking beautiful, sexy, breathtaking, hot, and out of this world." He said as he dazed at the sky.

Hiten and Kouga gave him a strange look. "You saw all of that in her?" Hiten asked.

"Yes and among other things. I guess that that was my first time admiring how good she really looked in that bikini." Then he looked down at Hiten and Kouga. "I'm thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend when we get back to the campsite."

"WHAT?" His friends shouted in unison.

"Shush be quiet." He said looking around at his friends.

"Don't you shush be quiet us." Kouga said. "You already went down on the social ladder at school by being in the band and being here. Because, you became one of us, but going out with a geek will take you way down the social ladder."

"And, it will also make you look bad in front of your jock friends as well back at school." Hiten said looking from Suikotsu to Kouga and back to Suikotsu. "By the way, why are you in the band again? We know that Kouga is semi Goth and that when he goes back to school with us, that he's going to go the whole nine yards to being a Goth. Also, that his parents forced him to join the band."

"Well my mom told me to join the band, and when she says something she'll stick to it. There's no changing her mind either. It's useless and pointless." Suikotsu said as he looked from Hiten to down at the water and back at Hiten.

"You better think long and hard about what you're saying Suikotsu. We don't want you to go that low on the social ladder back at school. Am I right guys?" Jineni said.

"Right," They said is unison.

Suikotsu just looked at Jineni. Then he saw that his eyes got really big all of sudden. "Ummm…guys what is wrong with Jineni?" He whispered. When they didn't answer him, he looked at them and saw that they had the same look on their face just like Jineni. "What is going on? Why are they looking like that?" Then he followed their gaze to the water, and what he saw shocked him. He saw a big fish swimming around his feet. It was about five inches long and three inches thick. He positioned himself to get ready to catch the fish with his stick in his hand. His heart stopped beating and his breathing stopped for a couple of seconds and then started back slowly. He waited till the time was right and when it was, he locked on his target and took his stick through the water and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly as he looked up at his friends. They still had the same look on their faces, but this time their mouths were open as well. "What?"

"Oh my goodness I can't believe it." Hojo mouthed.

"What I can't read lips." Suikotsu said.

Then he repeated what he said, but this time he said it out loud instead of mouthing it.

"You did it." Jakotsu said with a smile on his face as he stared at the water. "You've caught the biggest fish we've seen all day."

"Really, I did?" Suikotsu said with a smile on his face. His friends nodded their heads fast. Then he looked down at the water and saw that the stick went through **(not all the way through)** the fish. "I DID IT, I DID IT." He shouted with a big grin n his face. His friends had big grins on their faces as well. He held the stick in the air with the fish still on it as he shouted, "I CAUGHT THE FISH." He and his friends started jumping, screaming, and shouting in glee. Then he and his friends went over to where Mr. Onigushi and the girls were at to share the news big news with them.

_I hope this chappie was to your liking. I would've had it longer, but I wanted to have it posted up no more than four or five days after I posted up the chappie before this one. But it didn't work out. A lot of stuff got in my way of doing it so, this chappie got posted up a week and a couple of days after the chappie before this one. Well, I better hurry up and close this chappie and start on the next one before my light source **(I'm using daylight as my light)** runs out. I FIXED my PROBLEM so that I CAN GET REVIEWS again. So, it doesn't matter if you're a member or not, you can send me reviews because it works now. DON'T FORGET to send me some REVIEWS you guys._


	13. Chapter 13

_I thought that I would've had this chappie posted up sooner than this but, a lot of things just got in the way of me wanting to do that. I had to help my mom, step dad, uncle, sister **(oldest out of the girls)**, and my brother-in-law **(my oldest sister's man)** move my other sister's **(next to my oldest sister out of the girls)** things out of her apartment. **(She wasn't there to review whatever it was that was for housing authority, and now they're kicking her out of her apartment. She wasn't there because she's in boot camp.)** My sister, who was helping us move her things, wasn't really helping us at all. Her man had to keep telling her to do something a lot. I think she was only there because her man was there. You guys remember that I don't warn you when I get to the lemon, but I do mention something about it being in the chappie. I just don't warn you before I start writing it so read at own risk and I don't care that you guys might be mad at me or whatever, but I'm still going to keep that lemon in my story because I'm the author and I chose to put it in here. You guys should be open-minded laugh out loud I'm just playing._

**Chapter 13**

**Later That Night**

_**Back at the Campsite**_

Mr. Onigushi and his students were getting ready to eat the fishes they had caught but before that, he was getting ready to assign them to the task he had wanted them to do. "Okay class, listen up." They all got quiet. "I assigned you all to a task to do while we prepare for dinner. Now let me see if I can remember who I have doing what." Then he started thinking on it for a while and then it hit him. "Now I remember." He said as he snapped his fingers.

"It's about time. Thought it would be Christmas when you remembered." Kouga whispered. Then his friends **(including the girls)** started giggling and snickering.

"Shhhhh…be quiet." Mr. Onigushi said looking at them. Then the giggling and snickering stopped. "Now, I have Sango, Yuri, and Uzi washing the dishes; Kagura, Gia, and Ginta prepare the fire and cook; Hiten, Kouga, and Kanna cut the heads off the fishes; Jineni and Hojo helping me skin the fishes; Jakotsu and Miroku to get the water for the dishes and fishes; and I have Suikotsu to go search for wood for the fire." He said as he pointed at each one of the as he said their names. As his students were getting ready to leave to get to their task, he stopped them in their tracks. "You guys never let me say dismiss or anything. Anyways, there's something else I have to say. I want Suikotsu to prepare and cook his own fish."

"Why should he prepare and cook his own fish?" Kouga asked with a concerned look on his face. "He's getting already getting the wood for the fire. Why should he do something else?" He asked getting a little upset.

"This answers both of your questions when I say that because he caught the fish and that's what I wanted him to do."

"So, what gives you the right to do that?" He asked pointing at the teacher and getting a little bit more upset and raising his voice a little.

"What gives me the right is because I'm the teacher." He said raising his voice a little as well and pointing at himself and looking a little bit mad.

"I don't care if you were the FUCKING HEAD MASTER **(the guy who owns Camp Cobway)**. That still doesn't give you the reason to give him two tasks to do. THAT IS UNFAIR AND WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME FOR THE REST OF US.' He shouted like a character in an anime. **(A/N: the best kind of example I can give you is, like in the Zatch Bell anime where Kiyo had shouted at Folgore because made him made by begging to the enemy and giving him a slice of melon for a peace offering. I think that Kiyo yelled at him because it was a stupid trick. The enemy was a mamodo with the head and body of the letter "V".)** When he said all that, his fellow classmates stepped away from him with one step **(like in the animes)**.

Mr. Onigushi eyes got big a little and he had a really angry look on his face. Then he stormed up to Kouga and got all up in his face that their nose was touching. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I AM AND I DON'T KNOW WHO Y0U THINK YOU ARE, BUT YOU BETTER NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME AGAIN." He shouted. "If you do, I swear that when we get back to Camp Cobway, I'll give you the beating and punishment of your life." He said through clenched teeth and with a angry look still on his face.

"You CAN'T threaten me like that." He said through clenched teeth.

Mr. Onigushi repeated the word "oh" over while he laughed **(A/N: he's not exactly laughing per say, but you know how it is when someone repeat a word over and their voice sounds shaky like their laughing)**. "You see THAT'S where you're wrong. Your parents gave me their permission to do that because they know me personally, and they know how you get when you're mad." Then they started breathing hard at the same time **(A/N: when one breathes in so does the other one and same goes for when they breathe out.)**, and started pressing their foreheads together real hard while they stare into one another's eyes with a mean look.

"Why are they arguing over something like that?" Yuri asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't think that they were fighting over that anymore even though it sounds like it. I think that Mr. Onigushi is arguing with Kouga is because of the way he's talking to him, and I think that some have rejected Kouga because that's the only way he'll start arguing about something like that." Kanna said looking at Mr. Onigushi and Kouga.

"Oh ok I guess that Kouga doesn't handle rejection very well." Yuri thought as she nodded her head.

"Well I'm going to go and break those two up." Hojo said and then he walked over to where Mr. Onigushi and Kouga were at. "That's enough you two. Back off before you crack one another's skull." He said as he squeezed in between them and separated them. Then he started pushing Kouga away from Mr. Onigushi as he said, "You need to go and sit down somewhere and cool off before you get yourself into more trouble than you're already is." Then Kouga gave him a hard pushed to get him away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do JACKASS."

"HEY, I'm trying to help your ass out by giving you advice."

Kouga walked up to him at a fast pace and said, "Well I don't want your advice so stop trying to help me." He said with a mad voice through clenched teeth.

"I don't care what you say because I'm still going to help you out." Then he placed his right index finger on Kouga's forehead and gave it a good hard push. As Kouga brought his head back up, he punched Hojo in the jaw real hard. That caused Hojo to loose his balance and start stumbling about as he took hold of his jaw. When he caught his balance, he ran towards Kouga with an angry look on his face and punched him in the nose. Which sent Kouga flying through the air and he landed on the ground on his back with a hard thump. Hojo ran over to where Kouga was and got on top of him and started punching him in the face. Kouga tried his best to block Hojo's punches and when he managed to roll over on top of Hojo and do the same, there was a lot of rolling and punching going on from then on. At the same time, the crowd made a lot of noises and painful facial expressions.

"I see that you two can't argue without fighting." Mr. Onigushi said as him and the other boys **(not including Kanna)** ran over to where Hojo and Kouga were and broke up the fight. When they pried them apart, Hojo was on the ground being pin down by his friends. But Kouga was being jacked up by his shirt by Mr. Onigushi and was right in his face that the tip of their nose was touching. "I don't know what gotten into you Kouga, but you better straighten up and go and sit your ass down over there on that stump." He said as he through Kouga on the ground in the direction where the stump is. As Kouga got up off the ground and brushed off, Mr. Onigushi looked at him and said, "I want you to sit there and don't move a muscle. I don't want to hear a peak coming out of you." Then he looked at Hojo who had calmed down a little and was still being pinned down by his friends. "I want you to go and sit over there where Kouga is and I better not hear a peak coming out of you either." Then he looked at Hojo's friends and said, "Let him go." They did just that. Miroku, Jineni, Suikotsu, Hiten, and Jakotsu were getting ready to follow behind Hojo but Mr. Onigushi stopped them in their tracks. "I still want you guys to do what I told you to do but as for Jakotsu and Miroku, I want Jakotsu to help Hiten and Kanna out, and I want Miroku to help Jineni and me out when you get through with your other task." Then he turned and faced the direction to where Hojo and Kouga were and said, "Let's get to work you guys."

"Yes sir." They **(including the girls) **said in unison.

Mr. Onigushi walked over to where Kouga and Hojo were and stood in front of Kouga and crossed his arms. "I would've called my assistant and told her to send somebody up here to come and get you and take you back to camp." He looked at Hojo from the corner of his right eye and said, "The same goes for you too Hojo." He looked back at Kouga and said, "But everybody there is asleep at this time of night." Kouga and Hojo just looked at him with a mad look on their face and then looked back down at the ground. Then Mr. Onigushi walked away and went over to where Hiten and Kanna were at. "Do you guys know what gotten into Kouga?"

"Oh he'll fight or argue over something that nobody should argue or fight about, when he gets gets rejected by someone/body." Hiten said.

"Yea," Kanna said nodding his head. "He can't handle rejection very well." He said shaking his head. "So he'll take his anger out on anyone over anything no matter how stupid what they're fighting over is."

"Oh okay." Mr. Onigushi said nodding his head. As he walked away, he thought, "I wonder who had rejected him and what for?"

**After Eating Dinner**

_**In Sango and Ginta's Tent**_

Ginta woke up in the middle of the night. She had a dream about the end of the world. **(A/N: you know that song that says it's going to be fire next? Well, basically it means that when the earth ends this time, it won't be water but it'll be fire.)** Her dad **(he's dead but not in her dream)** was right there beside her while the whole thing was going on. At the same time, something weird and maybe funny had happened. She sat there breathing hard and sweating a little while she looked around with a nervous and scared look on her face. "Whoa that was a weird and scary dream." She thought. When she touched her chest, her eyes got big because she wasn't wearing a bra. Then she started searching around her area in panic. She stopped when she had remembered the reason why she's not wearing a bra. "Oh yeah I always sleep in my yellow panties." She thought. Then she heard Sango made a noise and shot her head in Sango's direction. She saw that Sango was getting out of her sleeping bag and lay on top of it. "Looks like she's having a bad dream or something I better go and check and see if she's okay." Ginta thought. "This tent is big and has a lot of space." She thought as she crawled over to where Sango was. When she got there, she was shocked by what Sango was wearing. "She sleeps in the same thing I sleep in. Well minus the bra." Ginta thought. She sat there staring at Sango up and down. She stared at Sango when she started to talk.

"I want the number three meal but I don't want any pickles and onions on my sandwich. I also want the six piece chicken nuggets and the fruit salad combo. As for my drink, I want Dr. Pepper and as for…" Then she trailed off.

Ginta let out an inside giggle **(A/N: like when you laugh but you keep it on the inside and don't let it out)**. "What kind of dream she's having? I wonder does she know that she talk in her sleep." She thought. As Sango flipped over on her back, Ginta had crawled to her right and when she made it to where Sango's feet were, she turned and faced her and sat there on her knees admiring every inch of Sango's body. "I shouldn't do what I'm thinking of doing because she's asleep. Then again, she will never do something like that with me and I won't get this opportunity again. Oh well what the heck. I'm going to do it anyways. I just have to be careful and not disturb her so that she'll wake up." She thought to herself. Then she leaned forward and held herself up as she looked at Sango's face and gently kissed her on the lips. "Mmmmm…her lips her so soft and warm just like I'd imagined it would." She thought. She stopped kissing her when she started to move a little to get herself comfortable. When she stopped moving, Ginta looked down at her beautiful round big tits that fitted in her blue bra perfectly. Ginta brought her lower part up so that she could sit on top of Sango. She sat up and pulled down Sango bra that her tits bounced a little. She took hold of Sango's tits and squeezed and bounced them gently and softly. Then she took hold of her nipples and squeezed them gently as she pulled and twist them. Ginta took hold of Sango's tits on the side of them and pushed them together slowly and softly and started sucking on them softly. She ran her tongue across them by shaking her head from left to right but not that fast. She felt her pussy get hot and wet, so she kissed her way down to Sango's pussy. As Ginta got close to it, she pulled down Sango's panty. She sat up so that she could take it off all the way. She bent back down and kissed Sango's pussy with her mouth as she sucked on the clit softly. At some point, she pulled on it softly as she played with it with her tongue. "Mmmmm…she tastes so delicious. It's the best I ever tasted. The more I taste the juice from her pussy, the more I crave for more." Ginta thought. Ginta got back up on her knees and started feeling Sango's pussy so that she could have a picture of it in her head. When the three of her fingers touched Sango's pussy, she woke up and sat up straight real fast and kicked Ginta away from her as she said out loud, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE ON YOUR SIDE OF THE TENT."

Ginta grunted as she sat up on her knees with a painful look on her face. She looked at Sango for about three seconds and then said as she looked around with her eyes, "Shhhhh…not so loud." Then she started crawling towards Sango.

"Stop right there." Sango said as she held out her hand in a stop position, and Ginta stopped about halfway. Then she pulled up her bra and put it on. She put her lower part back inside her sleeping bag and sat up straight and faced Ginta. "Now explain to me what you're doing on my side of the bed."

Ginta sat in Indian Style. "You see, the only reason I was over here to begin with was because I heard you made a noise and saw you getting out of her sleeping bag. So, I decided to come over here and check up on you to see if you were ok. By the way, do you know that you talk in your sleep?" She said as she pointed at Sango and shook it.

"Don't change the subject." She said as she closed and open her eyes.

"Okay, and then I decided to crawl and sit at the foot of your sleeping bag. I want to get a better look of your body because it turned me a lot. I wasn't going to do anything to you while you were sleeping, but then I started thinking of reasons why I should and that's what made me."

"I feel so violated." She thought. She closed her eyes and inhaled and held her breathe for a second and then exhaled. "Then what happened."

"Nothing bad really, I mostly played and messed with your tits and pussy. You woke up before I could stick my fingers in you." She said looking Sango up and down and back up again.

Sango looked down at her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. "Okay I'm not going to fight or argue with her about that now because there was one like that earlier and I'm not going to start another one now." She thought and then she opened her eyes. "Okay I trust your word on that." Then she laid down in her sleeping bag and turned to face the direction to where Ginta was laying. Ginta got up off the ground and looked at Sango as she walked over to her area. When she got there, she got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

_Hope you guys enjoyed the chappie. I was going to put more, but I decided to not to because I'm tired and I'm ready to go to bed. Hey who do you think had rejected Kouga and why? **SEND ME SOME REVIEWS.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Man I'm so tired and aching really bad. I hate it when it's that time of month. On the bright side, it should be off by tomorrow. Before I start the chappie I have this to say: __**(This doesn't refer to you guys who don't have a problem with it.)**__ If you don't like the way I write, just stop reading my story period. I don't care if I have subject-verb agreement problems or not. I write how I want to write. I __really__ don't mean to sound rude or anything, I'm just telling you how it is. I can improve my writing later on down the line or whenever I want to. Now that's out of the way, let's get on with the chappie._

**Chapter 14**

**The Next Morning**

Mr. Onigushi and his students were through packing and was getting ready to head back to Camp Cobway. "Okay everybody listen up. I want you all to make sure your area where you slept and the camp ground is clean and free of trash and your belongings. I'm going to do the same myself and I'm going to double-check you. Now let us get to work." He said as he was looking at his students. Then they got to work. When they got through with everything and it was double-checked, Mr. Onigushi had his students to stand in the middle of the campsite and took a picture of them as class with him included for memory. Then they picked up their belongings and headed down the trail that leads them back to Camp Cobway. While on the way, Yuri and Sango walked a few inches behind the class. They kept an eye on the class as they were talking.

"Ummm...Sango can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, whatdayawant?"

"What happened in you and Ginta's tent last night?

"Huh? What? Why do you ask?" Sango said with a confused look on her face.

"Come on now don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard you shouting and Ginta telling you to be quiet."

Sango inhaled deeply and nervously, but soft and low as her eyes moved from left to right really fast. It was as if she was searching for something to say. "Oh...ummm...well nothing happened really. Nothing happened at all." She said with a nervous voice and a fake smile on her face as she looked at Yuri.

Yuri turned her head slowly to her left to look at Sango. She have a suspicious look on her face as she asked, "Are you sure? Because the way you sounded when you had said that, makes it sound like something did happened."

Sango inhaled deeply once again, as she closed her eyes. "YURI," she said out loud as she exhaled and as she opened her eyes while looking in front of herself. The class was still walking as if they didn't hear her. Then she turned and faced Yuri and Yuri stopped walking and faced her. "LOOK, when I say nothing happened, that means nothing happened alright. All Ginta did last night, was that she scared the shit out of me and that caused me to raise my voice. And, she just told me to be quiet so that I wouldn't wake everybody." She said as she lowered her voice.

"Well, I think that there's something more to your little story." Yuri said with a sly smile.

"Well frankly, I don't give a FUCK what you think. When I said nothing happened, I meant not a DAMN thing happened. Shit you shouldn't be jumping to conclusions all the time without getting all of the or some of the information."

"Well damn you don't need to go and catch an attitude with me and curse me out. I was just playing around with you that's all. And now I know that I shouldn't joke or play around with your ugly ass like that anymore."

"What the fuck ever." Sango said as she stormed off and caught up with the class.

Then Yuri shouted after Sango, "YOU SHOULD BE MAD AT GINTA AND NOT ME," as Sango stormed off. She stood there for a few seconds before running to catch up with the rest of the class.

**Back at Camp Cobway**

_**In the Middle of the Camp**_

"Okay class listen up, I've got some bad news." Mr. Onigushi said as his students got quiet and listened to him. "I'm sorry, but I got no activities planned for you to do today. I've got a lot of paperwork that needs to be done by tomorrow, and once that's done, I'll be gone for about the rest of the day taking care of camp business." His students started moaning and complaining. He blew his whistle to get their attention and they stopped their moaning and complaining. "Don't worry I've ask some of the faculty that weren't too busy for their help, and some of them agreed to help me out. They're going to give you some kind of work or errand to do for them to help keep you guys occupied. So, I want you guys to go to your cabins and unpack and look on your bulletin board to find out who you'll be helping out today." He said as he look at all of his students. Then he looked down at his watch and looked back up at his students. "All or some of you are helping out more than one faculty member. But, whoever you're helping out at whatever time, I want you to go straight there and nowhere else until your time is up and you go on to the next teacher, janitor, or whoever it is. Now you guys are dismissed, except for Hojo and Kouga." He watched as the rest of his students got their bags and left. Then he looked at Hojo and Kouga. "As for you two, the both of you will be helping out the head janitor and his crew and other students as well cleaning up the whole camp. That's including the buildings and cabins." He looked at Hojo with his eyes as he said, "Hojo you will be doing this for a week," and then he looked at Kouga with his eyes as he said, "And you will be doing this for three weeks and that's how long you will be in the isolation cabin with your roommate." Then he looked at Hojo once again with his eyes. "You can go to your cabin and unpack while you wait for Mr. Bi **(Bi means rain in Korean)**. While Mr. Onigushi watched Hojo picked up his bags, he said, "You're coming with me to my office where you're going to meet up with Mr. Bi." Then he brought his eyes back to Kouga. When Hojo left, he pick up his bags and turned to his left as he said, "Follow me." Kouga just picked up his bags and ran behind Mr. Onigushi to catch up with him.

**At Mr. Onigushi's Office**

_**In the Copy Room**_

"Ah, there you are Miss. Crosswing." Mr. Onigushi said peeking around the corner of the doorway. When he said that, she jumped as she threw the papers in her hands in the air as she turned around to face him. She hand right hand over her chest as she was breathing hard.

"Oh, Mr. Onigushi you startled me." She said as all of the paper were falling to the floor around her.

"I'm sorry 'bout that and I didn't mean to, but there's a student in the front who I want you to take to the isolation cabin." He said as he followed her with his eyes, as she bent down to started picking up the papers.

"Yes, sir and I'll get right on it right after I pick up all of this paper." Then she looked up at him.

"Yeah sir that's fine but hurry."

When Mr. Onigushi's head disappeared around the corner of the doorway, Miss. Crosswing brought her head back down and continued to pick up the papers. Then she shot her head up fast when she heard Mr. Onigushi call her name. She saw his head reappeared from around the corner of the doorway. "Thank you for sending me that text on my cell last night. I don't know whatever I'll do without you. And by the way, put her glasses on they make you look seductive." Then he winked at her.

"You welcome sir, and I will." She said blushing. Then his head disappeared around the corner of the doorway once again. She put her glasses on and went back to what she was doing.

**One Hour Later**

"Who are we waiting for again." An unknown male said looking at Kouga.

"We're waiting for that lady. You know Miss. Crosswing Mr. Bi." Kouga said as he looked at Mr. Bi. Then he leaned forward with his arms crossed and his elbows resting on the top of his legs. He let out a loud sigh as he brought his head down and looked down at the floor. Then they heard someone coming from down the hall. He brought his head up a little to see who it was and it was Miss. Crosswing.

She looked up from the stack of papers that she have in her hands and said, "I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting." She walked over to her desk and put the stack of papers on it. "Alright, let's get going." She said as she straighten her shirt after she put the stack of papers down onto her desk, and as she walked over to where Kouga and Mr. Bi is and stopped a few inches in front of them. When Kouga picked up his bags, Miss. Crossing walked over towards the front door and opened it with Kouga and Mr. Bi right behind her. She held the door open for them. When they were out the door, she closed it right behind them.

"Miss. Crosswing could you explain the rules of the isolation cabin to Mr. Yoshimi on our way there?" Mr. Bi asked as he turned around to look behind him at Miss. Crosswing. "I'm already behind schedule as of it is."

"That's what I was planning on doing anyways." She said as she walked towards the end of the porch and went down the stairs and stopped at the bottom and faced them.

"Okay then that's good, and I'm glad you thought of that."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh yeah Kouga." Mr. Bi said looking at Kouga.

"Yeah what?" Kouga said with a attitude in his voice as he looked at Mr. Bi.

"As soon as we get there, and you drop off your bags, I'm going to get my tools that I left up there and we're going to head back to camp and pick up another member of your crew."

"Yeah sure whatever." He said as he sighed as he looked back in front of himself.

"Well...ummm...anyways let's get going then." Miss. Crosswing said as she turned to her right and started walking off. Mr. Bi and Kouga walked off the porch and followed behind her. "As for the first rule Kouga,... Her voice got faint as this chapter comes to an end.

_Man I'll be glad when my mom get her car fixed so that I won't have to look for a ride to work all the time. I definitely don't want to pay for no cab either, but I'll have to on Monday morning if my mom's car isn't fixed by then. By the way, do you guys think that Mr. Onigushi and Miss. Crosswing have a thing for another. Well, anyways DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME REVIEWS. I like getting them now. I like getting them._


	15. Chapter 15

_I'll be glad when this Wednesday coming up gets here. My manager got me working more hours this week and I just know that my check will be higher than my last one __**(I hope)**__. I can't wait to see how much it's going to be, and I can't stop thinking about it either._

**Chapter 15**

**At the Mess Hall**

_**In the Kitchen**_

Sango and Miroku are facing Miss. Oyagi the Mess Hall **(or lunchroom)** lady and they're standing in front of the kitchen sink. "Okay you two, I want all of these dishes cleaned in an hour. You'll have to decide who gets to wash them and who gets to rinse and dry them." Miss. Oyagi said as she looked at both of them with her eyes.

"How are we going to get all of these dishes done in an hour? There's like a hundred of them." Sango complained.

"Yeah, and it's going to take more than an hour to do all of these dishes." Miroku said as he looked from Sango to Miss. Oyagi.

"You two need to stop your complaining and listen. I want you two to figure out how ya'll will get all of these dishes done in an hour." She saw that they were getting ready to say something and said, "Now be quiet, and stop with all of the questions and complaining." Then she turned around and picked up something. "Now here are your hair nets and aprons." She said as she turned back around and to face them and tossed them their hair nets and aprons. Sango and Miroku catch what was tossed to them. "Now get to work because ya'll already wasted time with ya'll complaining." Then Miss. Oyagi walked passed them and went out the door.

"I'll wash the dishes while you rinse and dry them." Miroku said as him and Sango put on their hair nets.

"Okay I can do that and you've picked the right thing to do."

"Come on now Sango. You know I'm not like that. I like for the female to do the easy part while I do the hard part when it comes to something like this." He said while he got ready to put on his apron.

"Yeah, but I thought that with something like this you would change your mind about that and let the female do the hard part while you do the easy part." She said as she got through putting her hair net on.

"No I will never change my mind about something like that." He said as he got through putting on his apron.

"Oh okay and now I know that. You know I'm glad that I brought my twister with me, or else we would have a problem with this hair net." She said as she put her apron on.

When Sango got through putting on her apron, her and Miroku turned around and faced the kitchen sink. Miroku a plate that was sitting on top of a stack of other plates and started washing it, while Sango adjusted both the hot and cold water. She had more hot water running than she did cold. "You know this is not what we're suppose to be doing, when we get back to camp from our activities yesterday." Sango said as she looked at Miroku when she got through adjusting the water.

"Yeah I know, but you know how Mr. Onigushi is. When we punish one of his students, he punish the other students as well." Miroku said as he handed Sango a plate.

"Yeah you're right. How could I forget that's how he is?" She thought as she took the plate from Miroku and rinsed it off.

"You know what they say. It takes only one to ruin it for everybody else."

"Yeah you're right about that." She said as she laid the plate down on the corner to her right after she got through drying it. Then she looked at Miroku. He was having a hard time getting a tough stain off the plate. "Tough stain isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said as he chuckled. "Yes it is. Don't worry though I got a little bit more left on it." Then he looked at Sango. She was daydream at the water. "Me and my baby are washing dishes together." He thought as he smiled at Sango and as he continued to scrub the plate. "What are you thinking about Sango?" He asked as he looked down at the plate he was scrubbing.

"Huh," She said as she broke out of her daydreaming. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"I don't want to her no chit-chatting in there, but plates clicking and water running." Miss. Oyagi said as she passed by the kitchen door.

"You heard her." Sango said as she looked back at the kitchen door entrance and then looked back in front of her at Miroku.

"Here you go," he said as he handed the plate to Sango with his right hand and she took it and as he grabbed for another plate with his left hand, he said, "And on with the third plate."

**Meanwhile...**

_**In Mr. Itchimaru's Classroom**_

Uzi and Suikotsu are helping Mr. Itchimaru redecorate his classroom. They're at the back wall standing up on chairs while they hang up pictures of art, while Mr. Itchimaru is sitting at his desk grading his student's art work. He looks up at them every now and then to check on them.

"Ummm...Uzi." Suikotsu said as he got through putting up a picture.

"Yeah what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend back at home?" He asked as he got out of the chair and picked up another picture from a desk nearby.

Uzi's heart stopped beating and then started beating fast. "No," She said as she hung up a picture.

"YES." He said out loud in his thoughts. "In that case, can I have your phone number so that I can call you some time for a date when we get back home from the summer?" He asked while looking down at the picture in his hands nervously.

"Ummm...why do you want to go on a date with me when we get back home?" She asked as her heart slowed down and started beating normal. "There's plenty of other girls for you to go out with back at home. And you know that your's and my friends and everybody else will have something to say about it. Wouldn't you be ashamed to be seen in public with me? You know a low class a big nobody, and you of upper class and big somebody and the richest kid in Tokyo." She said while looking down at Suikotsu. He looked up at her and then looked down at the floor and picked up the tape, and went to putting some of it on the back of the picture he had in his hands. She got out of the chair and sat down and looked at him. "Sit down and talk to me." Suikotsu stopped what he was doing and sat down in the chair that's in front of Uzi and he looked at her.

"Okay I'll talk. The reason I want to go on a date with you is because I love you and I want to see if I'm boyfriend material to you. I don't want no other girl but you. I don't care what nobody say or think about us. Of course I'm not ashamed to be seen in public with you. If I was, I wouldn't be asking you out on a day when we get back home." He put his right hand on her knee and looked her in the eyes and asked, "The real question is, is that are you ashamed to be seen in public with me? Or at least scared or nervous."

Uzi closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she mouthed, "No." As she opened her eyes and looked into Suikotsu's eyes, she said "But." "I maybe nervous a little." Then she looked down at the knee Suikotsu still have his hand on.

"Hey, look at me." He said as he shook her leg a little. Uzi looked at him waiting for him to say something else. "You don't have to worry about a thing. You'll be in good hands with me, and you don't pay no mind to what anybody got to say about us." He took his hand off Uzi's knee and leaned back in his chair. "And I don't care about any of that stuff either. They're just titles that's all. You know you being poor and me being rich. I don't see you as a low class nobody and you shouldn't see me as a upper class somebody. I see you as a person and somebody and you should see me the same way." Then he leaned forward as he took hold of Uzi's hand and looked her into the eyes. "All I'm asking, is that when we get back home, that you go out on one date with me. If you like it, and if you want, there will be more of them and among other things. You know I want what you want. I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do. So, how 'bout it? Can I have your phone number?"

"Well," She said as she looked down at their hands with her eyes then she looked back up into his eyes with her eyes. "Sure why not? But just for you to know, I'm not agreeing because of the speech you made, but because I feel where you're coming from and you're being real at that."

"Okay and thank you." He said as he chuckled with a smile on his face. Then he kissed her on the cheek. "You don't know how much this means to me. I thought that you was going to disapprove of my proposal and say something mean to me to hurt my feelings."

"No, I can never do that. Not especially after that amazing kiss you gave me. You're the first guy to give me a kiss and I really like it. I also hope that one day I can get to experience it again." She said with a smile on her face as they both blushed.

"That's good and maybe one day you will and who knows, it might be sooner than you think." He said with a suspicious look on his face.

Uzi continued to smile and blush at the same time as she asked Suikotsu, "Do you have a pencil and paper?"

"Huh?"

"You want my phone number don't you?"

"Oh yeah," He said as he shook his head a little. "Yes I do. I was just lost in thought for a moment there." He said as he leaned forward a little bit to his left and reached into his back pocket. "I'm not going to say what caused me to get lost in thought because I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me, and I don't want to sound corny."

Uzi saw that he pulled out a small piece of paper and a pencil. " I see that you come prepared."

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said as he looked at Uzi. "You see, every time I go somewhere, I can't go that whole day without having to write something down to remember. It's like no matter where I go, I always had to write something important down. I never had anything to write with or on, and sometimes I manage to find something to write on but not something to write with. One day I got fed up and I got tired of it, so I decided from then on to take a pencil and a piece of paper with me no matter where I went." Then he held out the piece of paper and pencil.

"Okay." She said as she nodded her head slowly. "Not the kind of answer I was expecting but okay and whatever you say." She said as she took the piece of paper and pencil from Suikotsu and wrote down her phone number. When she got through, she looked at him and asked, "Now are you sure you want my phone number?"

He looked down at the piece of paper that Uzi had written her phone number on, and then he looked up at Uzi, and then looked to his right and then looked at Uzi once again. He did all of that with his eyes. "Yes I'm sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm sure."

"Okay then and here you go." Uzi said as she gave Suikotsu the piece of paper with her phone number on it and along with the pencil.

"Thank you." Suikotsu said as he looked down at the piece of paper with her phone number on it. "I'll give you a call as soon as we get back home." He said as he put the piece of paper and pencil back into his back pocket.

"You guys get back to work now." Mr. Itchimaru said while looking up at them. "I didn't tell you guys that you could stop working and start talking so get back to work." Uzi and Suikotsu got up and went back to working.

_I would've written more, my head hurts really bad. I've should've waited for some other time for my little sister to do my hair. Anyways, don't forget to give me REVIEWS you guys._


	16. Chapter 16

_Boy I'm so tired and sleepy a little. You know what you guys? I'm tired of working at Denny's __**(I'm a hostess)**__ for a lot of reasons, but there are two main reasons though. One is that I don't get paid __**(every two weeks)**__ enough, and I can't get things done that way. And the other reason is that, the employees doesn't work as a team like they should. That's why I'm glad that I got this job at Captain D's and I get paid every week on a Monday. Because of that, I'm making this day my last day at Denny's. Anyways, on with the chappie._

**Chapter 16**

**Friday Evening**

_**3:00 p.m.**_

Mrs. Naguwashi put her middle finger and her thumb in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Her students stopped what they were doing and stopped talking a shot their heads in her direction. "Now that I have your attention. I want to talk to you all about a few things for five minutes. As you guys know... She started trailing off as we bring our attention to Miroku and Hojo.

Hojo hit Miroku softly on his right arm, and Miroku turned his head in his direction. "Have Sango and you gotten serious these pass couple of days?" Hojo whispered.

"No." Miroku whispered back.

"How come?"

"Because I'm taking things slow with her. I don't want to rush into things with her. She's different from all of the other girls I've been with. She's special to me you know."

"Damn man I didn't know that you was soft like that."

"Just because I talk and think like that doesn't mean that I'm soft. It's just that I keep in touch with my feelings."

"Yeah whatever you say man."

"Anyways, we're planning on doing a little something, something tonight in her cabin. She been done talked to her friends about it earlier today and got the okay from them, and all I got to do is talk to you and the other guys and get the okay from you guys."

"Okay and what is it that you want to talk to me and the guys about?"

Miroku was about to open his mouth when Mrs. Naguwashi interrupted him. "Is there something you guys want to share out loud with the class? Since it couldn't wait after class."

Miroku and Hojo are looking at her as they said, "No ma'am."

"Okay then. Now everybody up and get into formation." Mrs. Naguwashi said as she back away to the side to get out of their way. "We're all here to practice our march and not all about the music. Unlike you guys did in Mr. Michi's class." Her students got into formation and everything with thier instruments in their hands. She walked up to them as she said, "Your captain and I have done add and took out a few things to our regular routine. Don't worry though cause today we're still going to do our regular routine." She walked up in front of them. "Where's your captain?"

"I'm right here teacher." Kagura said as she came through her classmates.

"What are you doing in there with your band?"

When she made her way through them, she stopped and faced her teacher. "I was talking to my sister about something."

"Didn't you think that couldn't wait 'til after class?"

"Yes ma'am and I'm sorry."

"Come up here and take your position." Kagura did so as Mrs. Naguwashi walked towards the bleachers and sat down and looked at them.

"Okay guys. Right foot on one and three, and left foot on two and four." Kagura said as she marched in place. "Okay instruments up." She turned around as she began to count and marched forward, with her band behind her.

**4:45**

Sango and her friends are on their way to their cabin. "Now Kagura why did you and Mrs. Naguwashi have us practicing the new routine starting next week every Thursday and Friday from 9:00 to 11:00?" Yuri asked as she looked at Kagura.

"That's what I want to know too." Uzi said while looking at Kagura.

"Yeah." Sango said in agreement as she looked up at Kagura.

"Because those are the only two days and hours that Mrs. Naguwashi, Mr. Onigushi, and I could agree on." Kagura said while looking in front of herself. Then she looked at her friends as they all stopped in their tracks.

"So Mr. Onigushi know about this as well." Gia said while looking at Kagura.

"Yes of course. What did you think." Kagura said as she looked from Ginta to Gia.

"Well..." Gia said as she got cut off by Ginta.

"Anyways, how long will it take us to learn this new routine? Because it's cutting into our break time." Ginta said as she looked from Gia to Kagura.

"I know that's right." Sango said as she looked from Ginta to Kagura.

"I know that, and it's however long it take you guys to learn it. The faster you guys learn it, the quicker it'll be over and we go back to our regular schedule." Kagura said as she looked from Sango to Ginta. No one didn't say anything after that. They started back walking in the direction to where their cabin is.

**In the Boy's Cabin**

"Okay Miroku what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Suikotsu asked as he put a magazine down on the table beside his bed and sat up to look at Miroku.

"Yeah, how important is this for you to interrupt our guy night tonight." Jineni said as he sat down beside Suikotsu and looked at Miroku.

"I will tell you guys as soon as everybody settle down and be quiet." Miroku said as he looked around at everybody. He watched as his friends gathered onto the bunk bed in front of him, while he sat on the other bunk bed across from them on the top bunk. When they got quiet he asked, "Are you guys ready for me to tell you what I have to say?"

"Yes we're ready now right guys." Kouga said as he looked at Miroku.

"Right." The guys said in unison.

"Okay, now Sango and I need some alone time so that I can do something romantic for her. And what I got planned, I can only do it in the girls cabin because it's big enough. So, I was wondering if you guys would let the girls stay in here with you guys while Sango and I do our thing."

"WHAT! You know what you're asking of us man?" Kanna said with a little surprisement in his voice.

"So this is what you wanted to talk to us about." Hojo said in a low voice as he looked up at Miroku.

"What did you say Hojo? I didn't hear you." Miroku said as he leaned his forward a little so that he could hear Hojo.

"Don't worry about it. It was a matter of what I was thinking about to myself."

"Anyways, Hiten said as he interupted their conversation and as he looked from Hojo **(who's on his right )** to Miroku. "Is there some other girls cabin they can go to while you and Sango do ya'll thing? And besides, I thought that you and Sango was going to keep the sex thing private?"

"I don't think they do, and we are keeping it private. I didn't say that we were going to have sex now did I?" Miroku said as he looked at Hiten.

"You didn't say you wasn't now did you?"

"You're right, but we're not okay."

"Anyways, will you guys do it?" Miroku asked as he looked around at his friends.

There was silence for a few seconds. And then his friends said "No" in unison and Miroku threw his head back a little.

"Come on you guys." Miroku said he brought his head down to look at his friends and sounding disappointed. "Why are you guys being difficult right now."

"Because we don't want the girls in here with us because of how they be playing hard to get, and be dissing us in front of the other guys and girls." Jakotsu said as he looked up at Miroku.

"Well, the girl I like don't do that to me. She did at the beginning of camp though." Suikotsu said.

"Shut up you." Jakotsu said to Suikotsu.

"Why can't you guys see it this way, seven guys in a room with five girls." Miroku said as he looked at all of his friends.

"You mean six guys because I'm not suppose to be here, and four girls because one of them is a lesbian." Kouga said.

"No he means three guys because three of us including me, already have a girlfriend back at home." Kanna said as he looked up from Kouga to Miroku.

"We agree with you Kanna right Hojo." Jineni said in agreement.

"Right." Hojo said in agreement as well.

"You guys know what I mean."

"You're right. But our answer is still no." Hiten said.

Miroku just held his head down in disappointment with his eyes closed as he thought of another solution. Then something hit him and he shot is eyes open and brought his head up. "Okay, how about this." He said as he his down on the bed beside him and pushed down a little, as he leaned himself forward a little. "Even if they did had another girls cabin they could go to, they would want to come over here instead as a way of forgiveness and who knows what else they have in mind. And Kouga, you could let Kagura stay in the isolation cabin with you because I heard that she is willing to do that."

"Really, you heard her say that?" Kouga said while he looked at Miroku.

"Well, not in those exact words though. But see it this way, both of you are aggressive, qick-tempered, and love playing hard to get. You guys can make a good couple."

"What the heck my answer is yes. What about you guys?" Kouga said as he looked at the guys.

"Yeah sure why not." Hiten said as everybody else nod thier heads in agreement.

Miroku sat there on the top bunk with his hands in his lap and with a smile on his face as he watched his friends got down and off the bunks they were on. He saw Jineni stop at the foot of the bunk bed in front of his and turned around to face him and leaned his head to the left a little.

"We were just playing with you Miroku. We were going to say yes in the first place to begin with, but Hojo talked us into making it hard for you with whatever it was that you wanted from us." Jineni said with a smile on his face and then he turned around and started walking back in the direction he was headed.

"Yeah and you fell for it too." Suikotsu said with a smile on his face as he laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh you guys are so wrong for doing that." Miroku said with a smile on his face and then he jumped down off the bunk. He turned to his right as he put his hands on his hips and leaned back to stretch his back and it popped a little. When he got through, he looked at his watch. "I'm going to go and tell the girls the good news." He said as he looked up from his watch.

"Wait I'll go with you." Suikotsu said as he jump up out of the bed and jogged a little towards Miroku who stopped just before he got to the doorway of the room.

"Why do you want to come with me?" Miroku asked Suikotsu when he made it to where he was.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Suikotsu asked as he gave Miroku an obvious stare.

Miroku just looked at Suikotsu in the eyes and said, "No because it's an obvious answer. Now let's go."

Then they walked through the door with Suikotsu behind Miroku.

_Mmm...I wonder what Miroku have planned for Sango and what they're going to be doing? Anyways, I was going to make this chappie a little longer, but I'm so hungry and tired so I just stopped it right here. And, another reason is that, it getting closer for me to get ready for work. Don't forget to REVIEW you guys._


End file.
